Dino buddies
by XH1234
Summary: This story story takes place a month after the Buddies' space adventure. After hearing that their owners are going on a school trip to Alaska, the pups decide to sneak along to see their old friend, Shasta. However, trouble starts when a deadly storm occurs and their parents are captured by three raptors, who are sent by Death and Drex, foreseeing his defeat by animals on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is had been updated as of 19/03/17. The main plot will be the same but some of the dialogue and story will be slightly different. I also suggest you read Back to Fernfield first before starting this story.**

This is a fan made story about the Air buddies and it takes place one month after their space adventure (space buddies). After learning that their owners school has arranged a trip to Alaska the buddies and their parents decide to sneak along so they can see Shasta, their husky friend from Alaska.

However commander Drex (a intergalactic warlord first introduced in Super Buddies) hears of a prophecy foretelling his defeat at the paws of 5 golden retriever puppies. So after hearing about their landing on the moon he enlists the help of 3 Raptors, who were frozen for millions of years, to destroy them. By the way I don't own any of the characters except the OC's (All the OC's are listed in my profile).

 **Update 01/02/18. A year already. Just decided to improve the chapters starting from this one, like before main plot will be the same,** **dialogue** **and story will slightly change.**

* * *

In a wide open area in Alaska, beyond the white mountains in the horizon, where snow covered the ground and the landscape was surrounded by thick trees and a huge forest, a small black and white Husky was playing. He was being watched by his parent's as he ran around, enjoying himself. This was Shasta when he was only a few weeks old and when his parents were alive. This area beyond Ferntiuktuk was known as the "lowlands", mainly because it was a large area with a thick forest, snowy mountains and a freezing sea ahead. It's also fabled to be home to the legendary dog, known as Talon the Great. The only hazard around here is the fragile ice, below the hills.

"Shasta, we should get back to town now!" his father, Nanook, called.

"Come on just ten more minutes?" pleaded the adorable pup. His parents agreed, not able to resist his begging look.  
Shasta ran of to an area near the slippery, delicate ice, while his father began looking around, as if he was expecting something.

"Nanook, what are you looking for?" asked his mate.

"I still believe that Talon the Great is alive and is out here somewhere" he explained. "And I want to find him".

While they were busy, Shasta ran of behind some huge rocks where his parents could not see him. As he ran on the ice he began slipping and eventually he fell and landed on the thin ice. It began cracking. However, instead of falling into cold water below the cracked ice revealed a hidden cave which was probably frozen for hundreds of years. The husky fell down a small ice slide before landing at the bottom. There was some deep, freezing lakes near him but other than that it was just a dark cave with ice everywhere.

"Wow this place is cool!" he yelped, venturing deeper into the cave to explore. Shasta was an adventurous, young pup and his curiosity was similar to a cat's.

It wasn't long before he ran into a cold, dark section, with a chilling sight in. Before him, was two frozen creatures which no one had ever seen before- two frozen Velociraptors! They didn't seem tall- they were only a few metres taller than his dad- the ice must have caused their growth to halt. From the looks of it, they had been frozen for millions of years. One was dark red, with a few brownish stripes, while the other was light grey and had pale grey stripes along his back. Both had sharp teeth and claws, as well as a terrifying decided to charge into the frozen figures to see if they would brake. He caused some minor bumps but after looking at their scary eyes he decided to stop. But he knew he was lost. He decided to howl a few times so they would find him. But these howls caused the icicles above to start to move. The howls echoed around the cave making them more louder.

His parents stopped and listened.

"Do you hear that?" asked Shasta's mum.

"That sounds like Shasta" realised Nanook. "Oh no where is he?"

"Just follow the howls" responded his mother, running towards the direction of the noises.

The icicles fell, piercing into the top of the two frozen raptor's. Their hungry eyes began moving, staring at their surroundings, noticing the small husky walking back. They moved. They broke free.  
Immediately spotting Shasta, they growled, whisking the ice of their bodies. Shasta began slowly walking back, terrified. Just then a few snowballs hit the grey raptor in his eyes. it was Shasta's parents.

"What, dinosaurs in our time?!" gasped his shocked father.

"Run Shasta!" cried his mum, as the red raptor leaped towards him. Shasta quickly ran to his parents, making the red raptor crash into a pile of ice and rocks instead.  
The huskies ran towards the ice slide and prepared to climb out but they were followed by the vicious grey raptor. The predator jumped in front of them, next to the cold water.

"I don't know what kind of creatures you are but you're about to become my lunch!" he grinned, showing his hideous, sharp teeth.

"Or we could just run; that way I'll let you live" Nanook, jokingly replied, stalling for time.

"Ha!" laughed the grey raptor.

With no other option, Shasta's parents knew they had to fight it. As the grey raptor slowly walked towards them to try and frighten them, the mum secretly crept behind him and duct down. Nanook then hurled himself into the confused raptor trying to push him backwards. Before he could bite him, he tripped of Shasta's mum and fell into the freezing cold lake. This caused the red raptor to let out a loud, angry screech which caused the ice of the fragile cave to begin collapsing. The three husky's ran out but just when the raptor was about to grab Shasta, Nanook used his claws to scratch his eye. The huge ice rocks from the top of the cave fell covering the newly discovered area and also trapping the carnivore.

"What are raptors doing in our time?" panted Shasta's mum.

"I'm guessing we accidentally released them" replied Nanook. "Hopefully they're gone now".

"Should we tell Deputy Bernie?" asked his mate.

"Who would believe a story like this, I don't even believe it. Now we should get back to Ferntiuktuk before our people start to worry.

The husky's took their whimpering and petrified pup back to town, unknowing that high up in the mountains, Talon was watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Present, March 2009 (a month after the events of Space Buddies)**

In a distant galaxy, a menacing warship was travelling through space. Inside was commander Drex, an alien warlord who dreams of conquering his home world of Inspiron and creating his own empire. He had summoned his top ally, Death, to his command room. Death was short for his actual name (which no one knows) and he was a strange half-skeleton warrior who had a terrifying look (even his voice was creepy). He mainly used a Scythe as a weapon, however he carried two blaster's with him just in case. He wore a black robe and his hood concealed his head, all except for his scary face. "You called, Drex."

Drex tossed him a inter-galactic newspaper, which front cover said in bold " **ANIMAL'S LANDING ON MOON CONFIRMED TRUE"**

"I suppose you've heard that some animal's landing on some moon in some another Galaxy has just been confirmed as true" said Drex.

"Well that was a lot of "some's' you used in that sentence, but yes I have, in fact everywhere I go everyone is just talking about it" replied the phantom.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, I said they were CONFIRMED TRUE. Exactly two weeks after I visited that fortune teller in the Crystal caves of Inspiron".

"So?"

"She told me a prophecy" explained Drex. _"The evil dreams you crave will come undone at the paw's of five dog's who recently got fame"._ I don't know what a 'dog' is, do you, I mean that's a stupid name 'dog' it doesn't even sound right".

"Animals cannot threaten you, some are even pets to more intelligent beings" stated Death. "Maybe it's MONK-E, let's kill MONK-E".

"Do not joke, Death!" yelled Drex. "It was confirmed EXACTLY two weeks later, that cannot be a coincidence. I bet that's why they were in space in the first place, to look for me".

"So if I'm reading you right, you want me to fly around the Galaxy, hoping I bump into a group of random puppies that I've never seen before in my life and destroy them, without them seeing me? Oh and also I have under a month to do it"

"I'm sure a commander of your statue can find and terminate them!"

Death went out the room thinking. _I've only ever been to one planet that has animals with paw's._

* * *

Later Death travelled to the meeting room where he met MONK-E, Drex's monkey assistant. "Have you got the information I asked for?"

"Yep it's all right here, information on the poopies that Blade collected when he went to Earth, using his Spy bugs" replied MONK-E.

"Poopies? You mean puppies" Death corrected him.

"Nah it's definitely poopies" rejected MONK-E.

"Blade told me about his Earth visit, said he found some interesting stuff about these puppies that was beyond anything he's ever seen" remembered Death, purposely missing out the part about Blade persuading Rosebud to convince her siblings to go back to Alaska.

"Now lets begin" MONK-E hoped on the table, where five pictures of the Buddies were laid out. "They call themselves the Air buddies or just the Buddies, and believe me Blade was right, they have done a lot more than go into space". He spread the pictures out and began introducing them in order of youngest to oldest.

"This one with the pink bow is called Rosebud, the youngest and only girl of the litter. She loves football and is apparently quite feisty"

"That doesn't even look threatening!" laughed the spectre.

"Please try and save all your remarks till I finish the presentation I spent a long time on this" demanded MONK-E, continuing. "This one is Mudbud and he-

"Yuck he is filthy!" cried the Red armoured guard. "Is that mud or...ew that thing should be thrown outside".

"Hey I'm giving the presentation shut up!" snapped MONK-E.

"Yeah their just a bunch of animals, no different than MONK-E" added Death.

"We don't go rolling in our own filth, except for MONK-E" said the guard.

"Anyway Mudbud is the dirty dude who loves dirt, as you noticed, and volleyball" continued MONK-E. "B-dawg, who is into hip-hop rapping and dancing, although it appears his cool talk is a cover up for how much of a chicken he is. Buddha is a Zen pup, I'm not sure what that is but since he meditates a lot and talks wisely I'm assuming it's some Earth religion."

"Where I come from we have a religion where you jump into a volcano" commented the guard.

"Yeah, I actually don't care" replied the spectre.

"Lastly is Budderball who just keeps eating, however he does have a secret weapon his butt. You see if you pull his paw he releases-

"Ok skip this bit!" Death interrupted predicting what MONK-E was going to say.

"Right" he continued. "And that's not all, their dad is the famous Air bud, known for playing multiple sports against humans, and winning!"

"How can a mutt play sport!" cried the phantom. Death then took out a robot bug from his pocket which jumped on the table and scanned the five pictures.

"Why are they called Air buddies?" asked the guard. "Are they friends with the air or is because they can fly, or is the name 'Buddies' just a metaphor for some sort of criminal gang?"

"Weren't you paying attention I just said their dad is- began MONK-E.

"Blade said they live in a country called USA in Fernfield, Washington" interrupted Death. Exo-striker, the bug, then vanished.

"Exo-striker will travel to this location and find the dogs so we can find a chance to strike the only problem is we can't be seen by anyone " he explained.

"Maybe you can do it secretly" suggested MONK-E.

"But I can't take the risk of them escaping they will tell everyone of our existence" argued Death.

"Can you pleeeeeeaaaaaasssseeee take me with you!" begged MONK-E, who loved exploration.

"No" rejected the phantom.

"Great when are we leaving?" asked the anxious guard, who didn't want to around his ungrateful leader all the time.

"Not 'we', just me. This is a solo mission".

"Fine I never do anything around here anyway, I just play with these weird toys" grumbled the guard, picking up one of Drex's weapons, accidentally zapping himself. "I do have one question, why aren't we telling Drex about Earth i'm sure he would want that to be part of his future empire?"

"Cause I don't know it's co-ordinates from space, only the one's of the area I always teleport to on the surface. Also Drex rushes things, we need to take our time and know our enemy, that's why I've told MONK-E to do some Earth research" replied Death. "Anyway i'm going to think of a way I can eliminate them without being seen".

"Make sure to be careful" advised the guard.

"Careful?" Death sarcastically replied. "There just animals, what harm could they possibly do?"


	3. The Buddies!

In the Buddies hometown, Fernfield, the puppies owners were getting ready for school but first they had to ask their parents to sign a permission slip for a three day trip to Alaska. The school had arranged it because of their Geography work on cold areas. At first the parents were nervous about this idea but later agreed. After the Buddies trip to the moon they had reporters flocking to their homes for two weeks. After their kids left for school, the puppies ran to the park to meet up. While running, B-dawg stopped next to the pet shop (the same area which the Buddies noticed Budderball was missing in Air buddies). He saw a man sitting on a bench with a radio next to him and a trash can that was leaning against the wall. There was also a few scrunched up paper balls on the ground. When the man went into the shop, B-dawg seized the moment.

"It's time for the B-dawg to practise his moves" he announced before going to the radio and putting on some music. It played the song "Into the fire" by Thirteen Senses. B-dawg used his paws and nuzzle to throw them all straight in the bin.

"Nothing but net!" the self-centred pup boasted, using his favourite slang words.

"Hey" said an unknown voice, startling B-dawg. "Did you just do those sick shots?"

"Who said that?" replied B-dawg.

A female golden retriever puppy came out from the alley. She wore two blue bows on her ears, similar to Rosebud's pink bow.

"Yo who are you i'v never seen you around here before?" asked B-dawg.

"Oh i'm new in this town, my people just moved in a few days ago" she explained before noticing his shiny bling. "Hey, I know this is kind of a nosy question, but are you one of those Air buddies which went to the moon?"

"Me, yeah I am i'm B-dawg the coolest pup around" he boasted.

"Well I guess those skills you just did were kinda cool" she admitted. "I'm Bell, you must be really brave to go in to space, i'm guessing it was a scary experience".

"Pshaw B-dawg is all about the spooky stuff" B-dawg gloated before starting to turn red. "Wait did you call me brave?" That's something which no one calls him because they know him well.

Buddha was running past when he noticed his brother and decided to wait for him by the bushes. Unknown to B-dawg, Exo-striker had attached himself to the back of his bling.

"Jeez, is he working on an audition for a movie" tutted Exo-Striker. Luckily B-dawg couldn't hear the tiny creature's words.

"Now I'm er late for a meeting with my fam, gotta go!" the nervous pup said, running of. Buddha caught up with him.

"Who was that B-dawg, your girlfriend?" he teased.

"She's just some new girl in town" denied B-dawg. "Anyway let's head to the park, were gonna be late!"

The five puppies met in the park. Mudbud had arrived late. "Sorry dudes and dudette, Pete's mum was signing his permission slip".

"Wow I cant believe the school is taking them to Alaska for three days!" exclaimed Budderball.

"Remember when we went to Alaska we made new friends and accomplished new goals" Buddha reminded them.

"Guy's i'v been thinking that its been two years since we last saw Shasta, maybe we could go along with our kids" suggested Rosebud. She bought a copy of the trip letter and put it on the ground. "See look it says there staying at Ferntiuktuk".

"No pets allowed, plus how we gonna sneak on to a plane dawg?" said B-dawg. B-dawg usually ends his sentences with the word "dawg".

"Well we snuck on to a spaceship, an ice-cream van and a school bus it'll be easy we just need to hide in the cargo area" she replied.

"Well I do miss Shasta and it will be easy to just stay in a cargo bay" said Buddha.

"Lets take a vote, if you agree with Rosebud's idea say aye" suggested Mudbud. They all ended up agreeing but then noticed a dilemma. Their parents, Buddy and Molly, will be worried if they do something like that. However, as it turned out, while they were trying to convince their mum, Molly, Buddy had exciting news for them. It seemed like the legendary Air bud was invited to go along with Noah, after it was discovered that it was his puppies that won the dog sled race. It also appeared Buddy had been interested in dog sled racing, since his puppies talked about it non-stop since they came back from Alaska. Buddy decided that since he will be there to supervise his pup's, the Buddies and Molly could sneak along.

"Alright you guys better get home to your kids, we got a big day tomorrow" advised the famous sports playing dog.

The Buddies ran back to their separate homes, unknowing that they had fallen into the trap of the shadow- orchestrated by Dark Blade and Death.

* * *

Death paced around the room, waiting. "What's taking him so long we programmed the town name and coordinates in his hard drive before he left" he wondered.

"Be patient, Death i'm sure he's almost there" the guard assured him.

Suddenly the projector turned on, showing a video recording Exo striker was taking and broadcasting to them.

"What took you so long!?" shouted Death.

"You try flying around some random town looking for five dogs and a place to attach yourself!" he sternly replied. "Anyway I am on the one known as B-dawg's bling".

"When you find an opportunity to strike tell us immediately" ordered MONK-E.

"But if I go there to attack them, they might tell the humans" realised the guard.

"Do animals have the same IQ as humans because i'm pretty sure they can't speak to them?" asked Death. "I can't be the only one who thinks that sounds ridiculous. Heh, that's a pun".

"No they can't but i'm still studying their abilities so far I'v found hobbies like drinking from toilets and chasing their tails" replied MONK-E, noticing the the guard putting his hand over his covered face. "Got anything to add?"

"Yes,that this a complete waste of our time! That fortune teller has been watching to much daytime television, how can they possibly pose a threat to Drex!"

"Exo striker make sure to keep an eye on every thing they do so we can find an opportunity" ordered Death.

The broadcast went off. Drex then came in.

"Death, your allies say they need you back soon" he told him. "Maybe you can send someone else on this mission".

"Don't worry this wont take long" Death re-assured his leader. MONK-E hopped on Death's shoulder and whispered something to him.

"I'v analysed a conversation the poopies had while Exo-striker was broadcasting and I'v heard one word that keeps coming up, 'Alaska' ".

Death then remembered something he saw on Earth that might help him. The skeleton commander thought of a scheme that just might work.


	4. Nightmare

In Billy's bedroom, B-dawg was sound asleep in his small doggie bed that Billy had bought for him. Exo-striker was still on the back of B-dawg's bling and the robots eyes turned from red to green.

On board Drex's ship, Death was preparing to activate the dream machine to enter B-dawg's dream. "I do not think pets get the privilege of going on school trips with their owner" assumed MONK-E. But he was actually right. They were also going over all the information on the Buddies.

"Wow this is amazing!" admitted Death, amazed at the list of the Buddies accomplishments. "Winning a race, freezing cold conditions, snow storm, against big adult dogs, rescuing their parents, saving a astronaut in space, wow this is incredible! You're right about that, MONK-E, but I just got a brilliant idea: they can sneak aboard to go with their owners because they will want to see this Shasta person". Of course the sneaky phantom didn't come up with this plan himself but he wanted to pretend he did.

"Alright the dream machine is active; Exo-striker is still attached to B-dawg; everything is good to go" the guard informed them, finishing up the set up of the machine.

"It's a good thing we stole this from Inspiron before we lost the war" noted the spooky spectre. "Now, it's time for me to enter this pup's dream and put MY brilliant plan into action".

* * *

B-dawg saw darkness all around him. "Whoa, what's this place?" he wondered. He began walking forward but there was nothing but everything around him was pitch black, like he was stuck in a void of darkness. The frightened puppy then thought he could hear voices.

"I'm scared of the dark" he gulped. As he walked further, he could hear the voices louder.

One asking "did it work?" and another replying "of course it did I can see him from here!"

"Wait why are you two here!?"

"Maybe next time warn us to stand back, what you think we know everything about everything?"

"Yo who are you dawg's?" asked B-dawg, nervously. "I should warn you I float like a butterfly and sting like a bee!"

"Shh he's here!" hissed Death.

"I want a glass of water" moaned the guard.

"Stop it with the nonsense...wait why do you want water?"

"Guess who is forced to wear this armour, it's hot enough without being zapped by some Star Trek looking thing".

"If you don't shut up I'm gonna tell Drex you said he looks like a balloon merged together with a pea!" threatened MONK-E.

"Please do, maybe he'll finally fire me".

"Yo are you g-g-g-ghosts!" stammered B-dawg.

"Of course not B-dawg, of the Air buddies or should I say the coolest rapping pup alive" greeted Death, trying to make him feel more relaxed.

"Fo'shizzle dawg, I am the best!" agreed the pup, using more of his favourite slang words. "Now who are you dawg's?"

"Don't worry this is a sort of...vision...a helpful vision...that helps you" commented MONK-E. "We're very nice definitely not real things".

"Yeah we're real nice" said the guard sarcastically. "Let's all forget how you 'nicely' blackmailed me?"

"You know your starting to be annoying, just shut up!" yelled MONK-E, contradicting what he just said about them being nice. "I mean were very nice, so what's up with Alaska, huh it's very nice to visit?" Death put his hand over his skeleton face and muttered "I hate all of you".

"My brother told me that you can get visions which warn you of things in your dreams" said B-dawg.

"Your brother, Rosebud, sounds very wise" complimented MONK-E, forgetting that Rosebud was the girl. B-dawg looked confused when he said this. "I meant MudDog.. or BudderRose".

"What he means to say is we are hear to give you tips of your trip to Alaska" interrupted Death. "It's simple in ant out; stay in the cargo bay until you land; stay out of sight and of course have fun with your friend. Lastly, and most importantly, do NOT bump into your class. Find an area where most of that race took place its very good this time of year it kinda looks like a crater but with snowy hills surrounding the middle, they won't see you there".

"Oh sounds simple, thanks" thanked B-dawg, before starting to doubt them. "Wait if your visions then why did the red thing want water, and why did he know what Star Trek is and why do you look so evil?"

"Death how do we get out of here?" the guard whispered.

"When he wakes up" he replied, before turning to B-dawg. "Anyway time for us to go so sorry i'm gonna have to do this. Actually no i'm not, this is the fun part".

"Wait do what?" B-dawg nervously asked. Death jump-scared him, causing him to wake up. B-dawg looked around Billy's room, panting. He eventually cuddled back up in his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Death and the others returned from the dream as well, laughing.

"HA balloon merged with a pea" laughed the guard before turning around and bumping into Drex. "Oh hi sir".

"Great now all we need to do is think of a way to attack them without being seen" cheered a relieved Drex. "We need someone who is strong, stealthy and can stay close to them. Death was boastfully pointing to himself in the background.I don't mean you, Death, don't get happy".

"Perhaps using other animals to get to them will be a good idea, they will know the place more better than us" suggested MONK-E.

"Are you familiar with the creatures called Dinosaurs, which went extinct millions of years ago?" asked the phantom. The others (except Drex) nodded.

"Well in the...place their going me and Blade saw this raptor called Razer who was trapped in a cave and freed him, apparently some pup brang him back to life" he explained.

"He should be grateful to that dog- began the guard.

"No you see they are outcasts they don't fit in this time, they have to stay hidden their whole lives depending on us to bring them food so they owe us a lot"

"They?"

"He found these two other frozen raptors in the cave and freed them to" finished the ghoul.

"And why would that work?" demanded Drex.

"Apparently they won some hard race, I'm sure they are talked about everywhere Razer has to have heard of them, and according to Exo-striker they are heading there tomorrow!" explained the creepy phantom. Exo-striker had analysed the letter Rosebud dropped, working out their owners were going on a trip to Alaska.

"Very well go and tell these creatures, but make sure to be back when you need to" ordered Drex. "Go and destroy them before they destroy me!"

* * *

The next day Sam, Pete, Billy, Alice and Bartleby met up with Noah and Henry on the school bus with the Buddies secretly outside, hiding in the bushes.

"Remember what I said, airports are busy places so stay close" said Molly. She saw her husband enter the school bus, with Noah (and also the teacher sneezing).

"Yes Mum" they all replied.

"Dude's this is so exciting" cheered Mudbud.

"All right, we just need to head to the air port, follow the class and hide in the cargo place of the plane until we land" explained Molly.

"Yuck, air port food is gross!" whined Budderball.

"Chill dude were not going there to eat we need to be sneaky" Mudbud reminded him.


	5. Chapter 5

In the school bus the kids were excited. "I can't wait to go to Alaska" cried Pete.

"I just hope the Buddies will be ok this time" said a worried Sam, remembering how they sneaked along and got lost in space.

"Don't worry this time Molly's gonna be watching them" Henry assured them.  
Buddy barked in agreement. He hated worrying the kid's like that. But how else would the Buddies grow, he didn't want them to end up like he did; locked up in a cage and forced to be a circus dog to an abusive clown.

"I still can't believe it was OUR puppies that won that race against grown ups" remembered Bartleby. "I remember seeing it on the news for the first time, I was shocked!"

"Do you think we'll meet the boy who was their musher?" wondered Alice.

"Probably not, it's still school for everyone else" said Noah.

"If we do though, I'm giving that dawg maximum respect" promised Billy, who talked similarly to his puppy.  
The teacher then began explaining (for the third time) how they should behave at the airport. The bus began driving with the golden retrievers following. Buddy barked at them from the back window.

"Last one there smells like Budderball's farts!" challenged Mudbud.

"Oh it's on now!" replied B-dawg.

"Buddies, there's no need to rush remember we need to stay hidden" Molly reminded them.

* * *

When they finally arrived the kids and teachers went inside while the six golden dogs arrived later. The airport was busy and packed with people buying stuff and preparing to board their planes. Although because it wasn't school holidays it wasn't as rushed. Budderball spied a nearby fast food shop and ran to it. Rosebud followed her greedy brother before he caused trouble.

"Oh sweet mamma, hot dogs" he drooled, as the owner served a woman.

"Budderball what do you think your doing?" scolded Rosebud.

"I know I said airport food is gross but better safe than sorry" replied the chubbiest of the Buddies, as he grabbed one of the hot dogs the man left on the counter.

As the man began searching for it, the golden dogs ran outside where the planes were stationed. "Hmm now where is it" thought Molly.

"NOW BOARDING FLIGHT 12 TO ALASKA" boomed the loudspeaker.

"Over there I can see our class going in that plane!" discovered Mudbud, pointing to flight 12.

"Ok follow me to the cargo hold" Molly told them. The dogs ran inside while the two workers were distracted.

"So how's life?" asked one, trying to be polite.

"What kind of question is that, our lives are horrible!" replied the large man.

"Sorry, just trying to start polite conversation!" They closed the doors of the cargo hold, It was dark but there was still enough light to look around.

"Hey I could use some help here!" called Buddy, as he was forced to be stuck in a medium sized cage. Molly released him from his cage. "I heard the teacher's saying the workers are supposed to drop me of at the hotel, so that'll give us plenty of time to play".

Rosebud went over to an open bag with clothes falling out. "Wow these colours are amazing" she noticed.

"Er dawgs can I ask you somethin'?" asked B-dawg to his family.

"Yes dear what is it?" asked his mother.

"Well...I had a dream which seemed very real, some things started giving me tips on what to do, but they seemed so...creepy..not that I was scared" he explained, anxiously. "They said they were visions".

"Some dreams have a deeper meaning; to warn you or help you in your journey" Buddha explained, who is very spiritual.

"Try not to get worried over it, it will ruin your trip" said his father. "Anyway are you guys ready to go to Alaska?"

"YEAH" they all replied. The plane took off and began heading towards "the great white north".

* * *

Meanwhile in the "Lowlands" of Alaska, was a huge dark caves, surrounded by huge rocks. Death teleported outside it and walked in. He was confronted by three raptors. Razer still had a scar across his eye from Nanook. Deceptor was a clumsy, dark blue raptor while Slasher was a mean, green raptor.

"Well this is an unexpected visit, we still have the supply of food you gave us" said Razer.

"Yes and like we have done for the last year, we will continue to send food so you don't have to risk revealing yourselves to get some. Now, your services are required" said the phantom.

"Doing what?" growled Slasher.

"I have reliable Intel that the five golden puppies that won that race with that husky are returning to Alaska, they pose a threat to my ally, he wants them extinguished" explained Death.

"Did you just say puppies and threat" laughed Deceptor. "Am I the only one laughing?"

"Trust me you will not believe the things they have done".

"I remember seeing the harsh weather conditions on that day and I still cant believe 6 small puppies beat grown dogs and humans" retorted Razer. "Your right, we do ow you big, we'll do it".

"Yeah and how exactly are we supposed to find them?" huffed Slasher.

"My spy, Exo-striker, is tracking them, this scanner will beep once their close" said Death, throwing a small radar on the ground. "This will beep once they are near so don't break it with your clumsy claws; don't touch it, don't even look at it!"

"Then how will we know- began Deceptor. But Death teleported away, leaving behind purple mist in the area he departed from.

"I still think it's creepy when he does that" admitted Razer. "Anyway when that thing starts beeping, the hunt is on!"


	6. Chapter 6

When the plane landed in the cold town of Ferntiuktuk, the kids and teachers rushed outside and in to the town.

"Ok first of all we are going to get checked into the hotel and then you can choose your group then we can play in the snow!" explained the teacher. The kids cheered as they followed her into town. The Buddies sneakily ran outside while the teachers were unloading the bags and prepared to take them to the hotel. "Snow! I haven't seen this stuff in ages!" shouted Budderball.

"Aw man I forgot to bring a dirt bag now i'm probably gonna get clean again" worried Mudbud remembering how clean the snow made him last time.

A snowball then landed in B-dawg's face. B-dawg turned around to see his laughing dad.

"Its on now" announced B-dawg. The golden puppies then began a having a snow ball fight, although Mudbud tried avoiding it so he would stay clean.

* * *

After playing in the snow the dogs rushed past the welcome sign and went into town. "Hey its Deputy Bernie outside the sheriff's office!" spotted Rosebud.

"Wow I can't believe he's a deputy and a Saint" said Buddha, who still believed deputy Bernie was actually a saint.

They ran up towards the office where the Saint Bernard dog was laying outside. Beside him was Francois and Philippe who were sleeping. They were waiting for their owner to come out of Joe's shop. "Deputy Bernie wake up!" shouted Buddy. "Hello again, Deputy, do you remember us?"

"What am I dreaming?!" he exclaimed, not believing what he was seeing. "The Buddies you came back after all this time! Wait how did you get here?"

"Our kids were on a school trip so we decided to come along to see our old friends" explained Molly.

"Oh yeah, I saw those kids pass by earlier" Bernie stated. "So how are you, Buddies?"

"Were of the chain insane" said B-dawg.

"Thats B-dawg's way of saying were fine" said Rosebud.

"Well you have come along way, literally. First being the first puppies to win a dog sled race then going to the moon" replied Bernie.

Francois then woke up. "Huh?" he began. "I don't believe it, it is those d'or puppies. D'or is French for golden. "Philippe wake up!"

The brownish husky then woke up.

"Look its those puppies who saved our lives all that time ago!" he pointed out.

"You have come back!" Philippe cried.

"So how's your dog sled racing going, pretty awesome right?" asked Mudbud.

"Um well yes and no" answered Francois. "You see after you were all over the news for becoming the first puppies and boy to win a dog sled race in that horrible storm everyone began doing the sport in the lowlands, the area where most of the race took place"

"That doesn't sound so bad, we get fame everywhere!" gloated B-dawg.

"Well it was fine until a few months ago when dogs, of all different breed, began vanishing and some even ran back screaming, refusing to come back and unable to explain what they'v seen. The one's which did talk spoke of a monster" explained Bernie.

"The humans believe the lowlands are cursed!" finished Philippe.

"So h-has the people ever seen these monsters?" asked a nervous B-dawg. "Not that i'm scared or anything".

"Only our owner, Jean George, has seen it but no one believes him which is why he has made it his mission to trap it so dog sled racing can continue" said Francois.

"Wait you guys went back to that mean man?" asked a confused Rosebud, who remembered how he abandoned them when they fell beneath the ice.

"Well he did start treating us a bit better besides we don't have any other owners, although he's still looking for a full team" replied Francois.

"Yikes, that story was terrifying!" exclaimed Buddy. "Now where's that husky friend you wanted to see?"

"Do you guys know where Shasta is?" Budderball asked Bernie.

"He should playing on the outskirts of town, he goes there a lot now since Adam broke his arm and is unable to play with him" Bernie told them.

"Alright, dears, we'll meet you out here when your finished playing and make sure the class doesn't see you" advised Molly.

The Buddies ran towards the entrance of the town. When they past Joe's shop, Jean George came out and noticed them.

"AH!" he shrieked trying to avoid the puppies only to fall over and land on the snowy ground.

"Golden retrievers in Alaska? Oh no its you, so you'v come back after all this time but how?" he growled. "Those little children of course. Well you wont get the better of me this time!".

Jean's friend, Paul, ran over to help him up just as the Buddies took of.

"Are you ok, Jean?" asked the concerned man.

"Yes Paul, you will not believe it those 5 golden retriever puppies who beat me in the race are back!" he cried.

"Were they green, scary puppies with sharp teeth?" Paul sarcastically taunted causing Jean George to push him out the way.

"When I capture it you will all thank me, i'v already put traps in the lowlands" Jean bellowed. He marched back in the shop and Paul followed him.

* * *

When the Buddies got to the outskirts, the same area where they first met Shasta, they looked around.

"Yo I don't know what those old dogs were talking about he's still mean" said B-dawg.

"Maybe they see something in him we don't" suggested Buddha. "But whatever they see I definitely can't see it".

"Now where is Shasta?" wondered Rosebud, who missed their husky friend a lot.

"Sounds like someone has a crush" teased Budderball. "Well you did say when we came back you think he's super cute and you really like his blue eyes".

"Rosebud and Shasta sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" laughed Mudbud.

"Guys, shut up!" shouted Rosebud. "You'd better not say that in front of him!"

"Hey there he is!" yelled Buddha, noticing a small husky pup running towards the same area where he was first spying on them in Snow buddies.

"Maybe we should surprise him in the same way he did to us" suggested Mudbud.

"Yeah he'll be all like 'wow its my favourite posse' let's go dawgs!" agreed B-dawg.


	7. Chapter 7

Shasta was running past the same area where he first spotted the Buddies. This area reminded him of them so he would come here often. The Buddies were hiding behind the hill, the same hill Shasta was using to spy on them when he first saw them. The husky turned around to see Buddha looking at him before vanishing. "Huh? I could have sworn that was a golden retriever" he thought.

Budderball then did the same thing. "What no it can't be!" Shasta said to himself. Finally Mudbud repeated what his brothers did. Shasta shuddered and then blinked a few times. He ran up the hill to look around.

Suddenly the five puppies jumped out and scared him. "BOO!" they all yelled.

"What guys is it really you!? Is this real!?" Shasta asked.

"As real as the snow is white" answered Buddha.

"Yo whats crack-a-lackin Shasta I know you missed me and my bling" said B-dawg.

"Wow I don't believe it this is awesome!" shouted the husky, he was so excited he started chasing his tail.

"That's still funny" giggled Rosebud.

"Wait how'd you get here, did you fall from the sky again?"

"No our kids and their class are on a field trip here for three days so we snuck on the plane to see you"

"Well, Rosebud was also saying that- started Mudbud.

"MUDBUD!" she shouted.

"Just kidding I wasn't gonna tell" he laughed.

"Oh yeah the field trip from Washington, I completely forgot about that" Shasta remembered.

"We heard about what happened to Adam is he ok?" asked a concerned Budderball.

"Yeah he should be coming back from the hospital tomorrow" replied Shasta.

"So i'm sure your pretty famous around here" guessed Buddha.

"Yeah dog sled racing was awesome until a few months ago I know this may seem hard to believe but a green monster with a long tail, sharp teeth and claws just began scaring all the dogs away" he explained.

"Yeah we heard about that has anyone apart from Jean George seen it" wondered Rosebud.

"Well I actually saw him once, his name is Slasher, and I spotted him in the lowlands while Adam was in school. He was so fast but eventually I escaped him" exclaimed Shasta. "So you guys have a place to stay or something?"

"Our kids are staying in a hotel we were hoping if we could hide in your shed again if that ok" said Buddha.

"Ok that's fine. That reminds me are your parents here too?" asked Shasta with a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah why?" asked B-dawg.

"It's just Jean George doesn't have a complete team yet and since we won in the race he's been interested in golden retrievers so he might try and steal them! Don't worry i'll see if I can find them just stay around here"

When Shasta ran of, B-dawg told the others about his dream, where Death told him a good place to have fun.

"Let's go check this place out" Rosebud agreed with B-dawg.

"Is there any snacks there i'm starving?" groaned Budderball.

"You never know how deep a puddle is until you jump in it" advised Buddha. The puppies ran of to this area, following B-dawg. Unknown to them they had found there way into "the low lands". There were lots of familiar areas such as parts of the race course.

"Hey I totally remember this place" shouted Mudbud. They spotted a large crater shaped area, surrounded by snowy hills, where they decided to play.

"Yep this is the place!" declared B-dawg. Slasher meanwhile had smelt them and began walking towards their direction.

* * *

After Deputy Bernie told Shasta that the Buddies parents had said their gonna wait for them somewhere else because the school was walking past, he decided to go back. But when he did, he saw they weren't there. He saw puppy prints heading towards the low lands. "But that leads to the...oh no" gasped Shasta, realising where they had gone.

* * *

Budderball had fallen down the hill and crashed at the bottom. The others went down to him. But it was now when they heard a soft growl.

"Budderball are you hungry already?" asked Rosebud.

"Hey that was not me" he denied. The growl came again, louder this time.

"Dude warn us if your about to let one rip" complained Mudbud.

"Hey why do you guys always suspect me?"

Buddhas ears perked. "I sense we are not alone".

"G-g-guys you don't think it's the monster?" stammered B-dawg.

"B-dawg your a scaredy cat" taunted Rosebud.

"Er dudette if you look up you will also be scared!" whispered Mudbud. They looked up to see the menacing raptor standing on top of the hills looking below him.

"That must be the puppies Death talked about" the raptor realised.

"I-Is that th-the monster!?" shivered B-dawg. None of them moved, they were all to frightened to move. Slasher roared and charged down the hill. The Buddies ran up, trying to get escape. Slasher raced up the going for Budderball, the slowest.

"Help he's on my tail!" he yelled.

Just then a giant snowball was thrown into the raptor causing him to fall down. "Buddies run!" Shasta called to them, who was at the top of the hill.

"Quickly I know a way to escape follow me" ordered the husky. The others followed him.

"It's that husky puppy which helped them, but he never comes here" Slasher said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Razor and Deceptor were in the cave and noticed the beeper was making noises.

"Ah-ha they must be close!" realised Deceptor.

"Don't worry Slasher is taking the first patrol if their close he'll get em" said Razor. "I just wish that husky would come too".

Deceptor noticed Razor had began getting a bit angry. "I know you hate him for what him and his parents did but don't let that get in the way of our mission".

* * *

The puppies had ran to the area which was part of the race course, followed by the green raptor. Slasher jumped in front of them, causing them to disperse. They hid in a large cave system, which was to big for Slasher to get into. Shasta led them through the cave and out the other side, which was a few metres from his house.

"Yikes what was that?" panted Rosebud.

"I'll try to explain...when we get to my place" huffed Shasta, as he led the Buddies to his house.


	8. Chapter 8

In Ferntiuktuk Jean George and Paul were at Adam's dad's shop, looking for more traps. "I'm telling you your wasting money on this stuff is not going to help re-start dog sled racing" Paul informed him. "Also raptors are NOT around anymore!"

"How could you talk like that at a time like this!?" he cried. "Listen you idiot, I am the only one who has seen what's out there and you think i'm lying, why do you think all the dogs are scared of that area? It may have fooled everyone else but it can't fool me, I went to community college".

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

They went to the cash register and put a steel trap on the counter. "I don't think some pieces of metal will help" said Paul, quietly.

"Your an idiot you know that" Jean rudely replied.

"Well at least I never lost to a boy and a bunch of puppies" he taunted back.

"Ok is that all?" asked Adam's dad, Joe, who couldn't help but to smirk knowing it was his son who beat him.

"Yes" replied Jean, taking the the box and leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile Shasta and the Buddies went back to Adam's shed and crawled in through the hole at the side. It looked pretty much the same, only a lot of stuff had been moved out of the shed. "Dude that was close" panted Mudbud. "What was that thing?"

"I saw Sam doing homework on those creatures" Buddha explained. "Their called Dinosaurs, they lived on Earth millions of years ago but went extinct. Those are Raptors"

"Y-you mean that s-scary thing was a raptor" yelped B-dawg (nervous as usual). "I saw a trailer for a movie with those scary things in!"

"Alright Buddies, we should start looking for your parents so we can warn them about Jean George, or should I say Space buddies?" Shasta chortled, calling them by the title Pi gave them.

"You heard about that?" said Rosebud.

"I remember seeing it on the news, everyone was talking about it, we knew it was you guys" he replied.

"You got any thing to eat?" asked Budderball. He spotted an open bag of dog food and ran towards it. Exo-striker's circuits had been frozen solid and it fell of B-dawg's bling. Budderball, thinking it was dog food, bit into it only to break Death's spy and hurt his teeth.

"OW!" he yelled. "That must have been stale food.

"Can you tell us how you saw that raptor?" pleaded Buddha.

"Ok, its story time" answered Shasta.

"Is it gonna be a horror story not that it would frighten me I just think you dawgs would be scared" boasted B-dawg.

* * *

Back on the medium sized hill, where Buddy and Molly were trapped, the dogs were discussing what to do.

"Maybe if we howl more louder the pups will hear us or Deputy Bernie" thought Buddy.

"Ok lets give it a go" Molly agreed. They both howled loudly a few times.

"This thing is broken, look its turned all grey" Deceptor pointed out. The beeper had gone off because Exo-striker was destroyed.

"Now how do we find those-" Started Razor. "Wait do you hear that?"

"I do it could be them!" cried an excited Deceptor. The two raptors ran of in the direction of the howls. Slasher heard it and followed it as well.

Razor and Deceptor pounced on the hill, spotting both golden retrievers. Buddy and Molly screamed.

"It looks like these dogs were caught in that human's trap!" noted Razor.

"Huh, i'v never seen these dogs before" said Deceptor.

"Do you see what i'm seeing" Buddy whispered. Molly nodded. Slasher then appeared looking annoyed.

"What took you so long?" demanded Razor.

"They were right there I had them and they escaped then they threw a giant snowball at me!" he growled.

"They? They? Who are they?!" Snarled Razor

"Five golden retriever puppies and one Alaskan husky puppy, i'm sure their the ones Death told us about, the one's who won the race"

"But that husky never come's here ever since you scared him off, hm this is an added bonus" Razor then turned to the parents. "I'm guessing you are their parents, I have got a amazing plan, the pups will have to come looking for the parents eventually and when they do we'll get them!"

"Did you dawgs hear that?" whimpered B-dawg, who was hiding behind a box after Shasta told his story.

"Wow Shasta you must have been so brave to escape-" started Rosebud. "Huh? Oh yeah I heard it to"

"It sounded like Mum and Dad" realised Mudbud.

"Well let's go to them before Jean George does" advised Shasta before they all ran in the direction of the howls. They arrived below the hill, next to a small mountain.

"I can see them!" said Budderball.

"Lets go!" cried Buddha. They ran up towards the hill, but couldn't hear Molly and Buddy saying "Go" and "Run"

"All right lets go!" ordered Slasher.

"Wait they haven't got up the hill yet-" said Razor.

The other two ignored Razor and jumped up anyway, growling at the pups, and causing all 6 to stop. "There's three of them!" yelled B-dawg.

"Run, Buddies run!" shouted their parents.

"You don't need to tell me twice" yelled B-dawg running back down, followed by the others.

"You fools, I said wait!" shouted Razer.

"We should split up they can't catch us all" suggested Rosebud. Mudbud and Budderball ran towards the forest, Buddha and B-dawg ran towards the hills and Rosebud and Shasta ran behind the mountain.

"Well it's time for us to split up to" decided Razer.

"That golden colour makes them look more delicious!" said Deceptor, drooling at the thought.

"And that husky looks delicious to I get that one!" declared Slasher.

"No!" yelled Razor. "That one's mine!"

"Huh?" they both replied.

"Remember the tale I told you of how me and Claw were brang into this world again and now we are stuck hiding in this era?"

Both raptors nodded.

"Well that's the puppy which freed us and whose parents killed Claw I want revenge and with his parents gone he's the next best thing to target"

"But how do you know that's him?" asked Slasher.

"Because he's the same pup who lead the other five in that big race and he's with them now so it's obvious it's him" replied Razor. "Deceptor go after the scared pup and that other one, Slasher head to the forest".

Slasher and Deceptor ran after them.

"Please don't hurt them we'll give you anything!" pleaded Molly. Razor ignored and jumped down the hill, only to fall over and land in the snow.

I'v got to work on that landing he thought before getting up and running in the direction Rosebud and Shasta were.


	9. Chapter 9

Budderball and Mudbud were running through the forest. "Dude there's nothing but tree's here" said Mudbud.

"Oh sweet mamma I can smell stake and fried egg" smiled Budderball. "Follow me, where there's food there's people"

Slasher was running in the woods to but because of the height of the tree's, and being frozen stopped his growing, he couldn't jump over any of them. The two golden puppies found a log cabin in the woods. "A log cabin?" said a surprised Mudbud. "What's that doing out here?"

"Hey the food's inside but I can't get to it, it's my worst nightmare!" cried Budderball. Slasher then jumped on top of the small house,landing on the roof. "Ah ha" he snarled. "I'v got you in my sights!" Mudbud spotted a small cave nearby.

"Quick in there!" he yelled. Both of them narrowly escaped the raptor by hiding in the cave, which Slasher couldn't fit in. However he then began using his claws to try and make the cave bigger. "Desperate times call for desperate measures" Mudbud groaned. "Budderball turn around" Mudbud pulled Budderball's paw, causing him to let out a stinky fart. Slasher stopped and sniffed.

"YUCK WHAT IS THAT NO WAY AM I STAYING HERE!" he yelled before running off.

* * *

B-dawg and Buddha were running in an open area where Deceptor could spot them easily. "What do we do!?" shouted B-dawg.

"Calm yourself, B-dawg, i'v got an idea" Buddha replied. They both walked slowly over a thin layer of ice which could brake if something heavy was on but since they were just pup's it didn't brake. Deceptor then arrived, spotting them. "So you two were in the middle of your little team, which means your the fastest, well lets see how fast you really are" he laughed charging at them. But the sharp claws on Deceptor's feet caused the ice he was running on to start to crack. He quickly took a step back before the ice in front of him cracked.

"Too bad he can't jump over, since this ice is fragile" lied Buddha.

Really the ice they were standing on was heavy. The raptor growled in response. "There has to be another way around" He ran back the way he came.

"Phew that was close" panted B-dawg. "I'm sure i'm faster than him, Bell was right I am brave"

"Bell? Oh right that girl puppy you were talking nervously around" noted Buddha.

"What, nah, B-dawg never acts like that" he nervously replied. "Beside's i'm sure Bell didn't notice that".

"Hmm I think you like that dog" guessed Buddha.

"Pshaw, that's disgusting now come on let's go find the others" B-dawg quickly said, attempting to change the subject.

* * *

Behind the small mountain, Shasta and Rosebud were still running. "Shasta I thought you said there was only one raptor" yelped Rosebud.

"I didn't know there was three, everyone's only spoken of a green one" he replied. "Hurry he's behind us!"

The red raptor was speeding past snowy rocks in order to get to his prey. Razer then spotted Jean George and decided to hide. He looked closely at his belt and saw a camera.

"Grr, he's got that thing with him I cant show myself now!" he said to himself.

The puppies ran towards him, much to his shock.

"Oh no i'm seeing you everywhere, listen you petite dogs, you better not get in my way again" he ordered before stomping of in a different direction, with his steel trap.

The puppies then ran as fast as they could until they met up with Buddha, Mudbud, Budderball and B-dawg.

"Yo you dawg's made it" said a relieved B-dawg.

"Where's that red raptor gone?" wondered Rosebud.

"I'm right behind you!" yelled Razer. They turned to see him but he was standing away from them. "But you should look at whats below you"

"It's thin ice" whispered Mudbud.

"All it need's is a thud and then crash!" laughed Razer. He went closer and then jabbed his sharp claws into the ice causing a crack and all six puppies fell in the water.

They were trying to dogie paddle. Shasta grabbed on to the ice, trying to get out. "Hold on Buddies i'm nearly out!" he told them.

Razer approached him. "Like your parents, you to will sink to your doom!" he chortled. Shasta looked at his scar and was remembering a vivid memory before Razor whipped his tail against his paws, making him fall in the water.

* * *

Razer then met up with the other two back on the hill. The sun was setting. "You will not believe what I went through" snarled Slasher.

"I had to run all over the place looking for another way to get to them!" said Deceptor.

"Well don't worry about them now because they've sunk" Razer told them while evilly laughing.

"No!" shouted Molly.

"What did you do!?" shouted Buddy.

"What about these two?" asked Deceptor.

"When that human come's he'll have them" decided Razer. "I don't know why Death was panicking they seem harmless".

"Lets get out of here before he comes with that flashy device" pleaded Deceptor."What does it do again?"

"It seems like it takes a picture of you and is sent to everyone so we can't let him take a picture of us" suggested Razer.

Buddy and Molly sighed knowing that it doesn't instantly send the picture to everyone but they thought it was best not to tell them that. The three then ran off to wait for Death.

"Oh Buddy do you think its true" wailed Molly. "Do you think the buddies are-

"The Buddies have survived way worse stuff than that, I mean they landed on the moon and fixed the Vision 1, i'm sure their still alive" hoped Buddy.

The famous Air Bud was right, for Talon the great had rescued them before they sank.


	10. Chapter 10

The Buddies and Shasta woke up to see themselves at in a cave. "Wh-what happened?" wondered Buddha. Shasta turned around to see the entrance of the cave behind him. It was night. "How did we get here?"

"Yo dawg's is this heaven?" thought B-dawg.

"I highly dought this is what heaven look's like" Buddha assured him. "But clearly a miracle has saved us".

Rosebud, Mudbud and Budderball woke up. "Wow I had a crazy dream!" yawned Budderball before seeing Shasta and realising it wasn't a dream.

"Oh good your all awake" said a voice. It was Talon the great, the dog who taught them how to be a dog sled team.

"Talon!" shouted Shasta, excited to see him.

"I saw you puppies about to drown in the water and I rescued you" he told them.

"Thank you" said Rosebud. "But how did you know where we were?"

"It's like I told you pup's last time sometimes fate intervenes" the wise dog explained.

"Wise dude we are in some serious trouble and we could use some advice" said Mudbud. "You see there's these er...

"Raptor's chasing us" finished Buddha. "And they'v got our Mum and Dad locked up in a cage".

"I know about these three" Talon informed them.

"But how did they get here, shouldn't they be extinct?" asked Shasta.

"You see Razer, the red one, was frozen for millions of years in a cave with his friend" explained Talon. "Shasta when you were just a small pup you accidentally freed them while you were exploring. Your parents saved you and in the process caused Razer's friend to sink in freezing water and trapped him in the ice, your father scratched him on his eye when he was about to grab you".

"Wow" exclaimed Shasta. "So that's why he has a scar on his eye".

"But if he was trapped how'd he get out?" asked Budderball.

"I am not sure, sometime's there's mysteries out there" replied Talon. "All I know is when he was freed he found two other raptor's and freed them as well. Now they rampage around the low lands, scaring everyone away, and sometimes food from a unknown source is delivered to them and it appears that they want you now".

"Wow all that time without food" cried Buddeball.

The puppies had confused and worried expressions on their faces.

"But Talon, sir, our people are leaving in two days and we have no way of freeing are parent's" whispered Mudbud.

"I'm afraid you will have to go back" Talon told them. "If you attempt to leave the low lands they will pick up your scent the only way to get out is the way you came".

"But their bigger than us and scarier" said Rosebud. "Plus they can jump high and cut us of".

"Pup's there is one way you can beat them at their own game but I didn't want to teach this to you because it could be considered as cheating in the race" Talon sighed, "While sled racing there is a technique which can make you jump while running"

"But without Adam how can we race?" questioned Shasta.

"You will not need a musher or even a sled all you will need is confidence and of course a leader" Talon replied using his wise words. "You will have extra time a huge snow storm is supposed to occur tomorrow, it will delay flight's".

He then turned to Shasta and said "Although all of you puppies are in danger, Razer has a burning desire for revenge against you Shasta, because he didn't want to return to a world were he does not belong and blames you for the loss of his friend."

Shasta put his head down.

"Don't blame yourself, dawg, we wont let that crazy thing touch you that's fo' shizzle" B-dawg assured him (of course using his slang words). "Now pup's you should rest, we will begin training tomorrow" Talon advised them. The six puppies went to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hotel the kid's were told that the flight will be delayed due to the storm. Sam, Billy and Noah had to share a room. "I hope the Buddies are ok" said Sam.

"Yeah, it kinda feel's like their still here" replied Noah. "Weird right?"

"Yeah" agreed Billy, taking out a basketball chain from his pocket. "I can't wait to show B-dawg what I bought him from the gift shop".

* * *

On Drex's ship, MONK-E was humming loudly to himself while Death was lying on a chair drinking a can fizzy drink he found on the floor. "Do you have to sing so loudly?" he whined.

"There's a difference between humming to yourself and singing" replied MONK-E.

"It's not humming to yourself if everyone can hear you" he corrected.

The guard then came in. "Death I have- he stopped when he saw him drinking a fizzy drink. "Um where did that come from?"

"I found it on Earth, it actually taste's nice, I don't why someone just threw it on the ground"

"There's so many thing's wrong with that"

"What is it?"

"Huh?"

"You came in to say something?"

"Oh right Drex want's to know how the puppy hunting is going"

"And where is Drex?"

"He's busy on an important discovery!" exclaimed the guard.

MONK-E then entered the conversation. "What discovery?"

"You remember the ring's of Inspiron which was lost all those years ago" explained the guard. "Well he thinks he's located where they are at!"

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed MONK-E.

"Ok, i'm going to check on those raptor's" said Death. "Oh and MONK-E, now that your done researching on Earth, delete all of the information from the file's in case Drex see's" MONK-E nodded.

"But you need to back for the Inspiron battle without you we will lose!" cried the guard.

"Don't worry what could go wrong i'm just visiting Alaska to check up on them?" the skeleton re-assured him.

* * *

Back in the cave on the buddies were sound asleep. Rosebud woke up but before she went back to sleep she noticed Shasta was not with the rest of them. She walked up a but before noticing him laying in a dark corner of the cave. He looked sad. Rosebud decided to talk to him and see what the problem is.


	11. Dark Blade: path of destruction

Rosebud sat next to him, looking at the guilt in his eyes. "Shasta is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yeah there is, actually quite a few things" he replied. "How'd you know?"

"You have the same look B-dawg does when he's upset -scared- about something" she explained. "So what is wrong?"

"It's just...I'm the one who freed those raptor's; they didn't choose to be here. I cant imagine having to hide your whole life, unlike us they're not needed or wanted and it's all my fault" he confessed."And all the bad things they did, and whatever they're gonna do next is on me. I kinda know how they feel,I used to think I was the only dog who had never raced before"

Rosebud paused for a moment. "But you were just a small pup, you didn't know what was going on".

"I don't remember but they do; they don't seem to think that" he sighed."They seriously want us gone"  
Rosebud and her brothers knew this guilty feeling. When Selkirk Tanders and his employees kidnapped their parents they all blamed themselves.

"Raptors; no raptors; pup or not, the situation would be the same, the evil would still chase you" interrupted Talon, appearing from the shadows behind them. "The fault doesn't lie solely in you, Shasta. Did you ever wonder why I isolated myself in a mountain away from everyone?"

"I heard that one of your star pupils went rogue" said Shasta.

"I made the mistake; not you" sighed Talon. "Freedom was my greatest student but deep inside I knew he had his own desires. And a dark power manipulated him into launching his uprising that nearly succeeded if I had not trained your father to stop him".

"My father stopped Freedom?" said Shasta, alarmed.

"But what was that dark power?" asked Rosebud.

"Dark Blade...

* * *

 _I was out in the lowlands after the Freedom uprising ended, and I saw a strange object crash into the snow._

Talon raced through the heavy snow storm looked over the hills. His jaw dropped when he came across a dark armoured warrior. His head was covered in dark grey layers of metal that overlapped each other, except for the middle where only one of his evil red eyes was seen; the other was covered. His attire was mostly black uniform, except for his arms which looked similar to his evil face. On his arms he wore two gauntlets that each summoned two sharp blades.

 _He was lost, confused and needed help. I knew something didn't look right about him, but he was pleading for help, claiming he was a traveller from off-world. I kept this a secret because he didn't requested it, saying it would bring doom if I told anyone. I told him of your father; Freedom and showed him two frozen raptors that I had found in the mountains: Slasher and Deceptor. Once Blade got a message from his ally's, saying they had come to rescue him, he immediately showed his true colours. He smashed the ice, freeing the raptors who he tricked into serving him. He then located Razer and freed him from the cave, you accidentally found. It was Dark Blade who orchestrated the Freedom uprising and it was him who ordered the raptors to destroy your family, Shasta, fearing them,they deliberatly made smashed layers of the ice to make them fragile; Blade left Earth._  
 _I lied to Razer, saying you had died with your parents when the ice smashed but now they know your alive._

* * *

"Whoa" commented Rosebud. "I think I may have also fallen into his trap, he tricked me into coming to Alaska in the first place".

"You may think everything they do is on you; but anything that happens to you...that's on me" Talon said quietly. "Which is why I'm going to teach you what I taught Freedom, so you can defeat these predators. It is in their blood to hunt and to kill others, you had nothing to do with that. Now have a good sleep, you two are the most important in the team".

Talon returned into the shadows. "Your tale may not have started happy, Shasta, but you made the rest...and the rest is the most important. You all have already done more than what is expected for dogs of your age".

Shasta's sad look began to change. "Don't worry Shasta, soon we'll all get out of here and then maybe the lowlands wont be so deserted, once we stop those predators".

"True, we have nothing to do with their killer instincts" smiled Shasta.

"Besides why would anyone want to harm someone as cute as you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean US. Why would anyone want to harm something as cute as US, that just slipped out" she quickly tried covering up her remark. "Now we'd better get some rest, we've got a big day tomorrow"

They went back to where the other Buddies were sleeping and joined them.

"Thanks Rosebud" thanked Shasta, feeling a lot better now.

* * *

Meanwhile at Adam's house, Adam had just come home (he was using crotches) "Welcome home Adam!" cried his Mum after him and his Dad returned from the hospital. "Where's Shasta?" he asked.

"Well it is pretty late i'm sure Shasta's sleeping in the shed" his Mum guessed.

"Come on it's time to get some sleep" said his Dad.

Adam went upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Outside the Sheriff's office, Jean George and Sheriff Ryan were talking while Deputy Bernie was laying on the floor. "So you won't even come with me!?" shouted Jean.

"I'm sorry, i'm not wasting time going to the low lands there's to much work to be done" replied Ryan.

"What? Why not?!" Jean yelled.

"Other than the fact that your crazy, a huge storm is approaching and I need to prepare".

"Er is that your phone beeping?" asked the Sheriff, noticing the loud beeps coming from Jean's trouser pocket.

"No that's my detector it tell's if one of my traps has caught something" he replied quickly taking it out. "The camera installed in the cage will show me whose trapped!" Bernie had woken up, eager to see what had been trapped.

"Well?" said Ryan.

"Two adult golden retriever's!" he shouted in excitement. "Exactly what I need for my team!"

"Oh no that must be Buddy and Molly!" realised Bernie.

"Well i'm going to low lands, tomorrow, regardless" Jean cried. "Now I'd love to stay and chat with you all day- actually that's a lie I can't stand being near you au reviour".

* * *

The next day, early in the morning, the six puppies woke up early and followed Talon to a huge area, far from the lowlands. It was plain with a few mountains and trees littered around, as well as a few ponds of water.

"Thank goodness, I haven't drunk in days" B-dawg cheered as he began licking the water.

"Pup, I suggest you not drink the 'bath' of Freedom" Talon said, walking on top of the highest hill.

"YUCK!" screamed B-dawg, licking his tongue on the snow to get rid of the taste.

"Do we have to get up so early?" whined Mudbud.

"A girl needs her beauty sleep" added Rosebud.

"And it's so cold" complained Budderball.

"PUPS!" called Talon from high up. The puppies all looked up. "Do you want to free your parents?

"Yes!"

"Then you must listen to me, this is the place that I once trained packs of huskies, including the legendary husky, Freedom!"

The amazed pup's looked around the training ground, they had heard legends of a dog, Freedom, supposedly one of the greatest race dogs ever.

"I can not train you pup's like i have done the others, but perhaps I can change my teaching methods"

"Don't worry, Talon, we won't be like Freedom" promised Shasta.

"Pup's we have limited time, do you remember how to run as a team?" asked Talon.

"How could we forget something as awesome as that?" B-dawg replied.

Talon instructed them to practise running together. "Now jump over the log at the same time. They all tried jumping over but fell down.

"Use all four paws and follow the dogs in front of you" advised Talon.

They tried again this time Buddha, B-dawg, Shasta and Rosebud managed to do it but Mudbud and Budderball just slipped of. "This is a lot harder than it look's" groaned Budderball.

After more jumping they finally did it and this time tried using a rock. "Woo hoo!" yelled Mudbud. "That was radical!" however the usually dirty pup noticed his coat was completely clean. "Ahh i'm spotless again!"

"Get used to guys, we probably will never see Mudbud look like this again" chortled Buddha.

"Now pups you need to practise running side by side and doing what the other is doing. Remember who's in the lead, just because your not in your race positions doesn't mean your roles will change" advised Talon. They weren't attached to any harnesses so they could run freely but they had to follow Shasta and Rosebud so that they know where to go (since Rosebud was a navigator) and who to follow (since Shasta was the leader). Non-stop, the pup's trained vigorously, until Talon felt that they were ready.

* * *

Back in the low lands, Buddy and Molly woke up to see Razor, Deceptor, Death and Slasher walking up the hill. "What is that thing?" whispered Molly.

"I don't know but strange thing's are happening around here" replied the confused Air Bud.

"These are their parents" Deceptor told Death.

"You mean the famous sports playing Air bud" Death corrected him. "You must be so proud to have such incredible puppies".

"You mean HAD such incredible puppies they have sunken beneath the ice" laughed Slasher.

"Did you ACTUALLY see them sink?" asked Death.

"Well no you see the ice was cracking so I had to quickly run before I could join them but i'm positive they could not have survived that" explained Razor.

"In that case excellent work!" applauded Death. "I'm gonna go look around for Exo-striker he probably fell of somewhere".

Death activated his phantom mode (which turns him into a vivid ghost hovering towards something) and took of.

Razor then turned to Buddy and Molly. "Your new owner will be here soon so ta ta for now" chortled Razor.

The Buddies and Shasta continued practising until they jumped over a rock and continued running down a empty area.

"This feel's great!" yelled Shasta.

"Mum and Dad, here we come!" announced Rosebud.

"Well done pup's!" congratulated Talon.

Deputy Bernie was running past when he noticed the puppies training. "The Buddies, they must not know their parents are trapped, I don't want to worry them" thought Bernie."Well i'd better go find their parents before they realise".Death was also walking through past some trees when he heard soft barking.

"That's barking" he realised. He ran as fast as he could, following the puppy noises, until he spotted them running and then jumping together over a large rock. "Those fools!" he yelled. "Their still alive!" He ran back the way he came towards the hill.


	13. Chapter 13

Death teleported back onto the hill and he was mad.

"Well, you gone and did it, you gone and killed my plan" said Death softly, before raising his voice. "When I said I want FIVE GOLDEN PUPPIES DEAD I meant it!"

"Listen you creep they sunk in freezing cold water, nothing could've survived that!" roared Razer.

"Oh they did, did they?" Death said sarcastically. "So who did I see jumping over some rocks, like lunatics?"

"Impossible!" stated Slasher.

Buddy and Molly felt relieved, at least they knew their pups were safe.

"Go! Find them, you fossils, before the storm kicks in!" ordered Death. He teleported away.

"Find them...and destroy them!" Razer gritted his teeth, muttering "This is giving me a headache". Deceptor pounced off the hill and ran. Slasher stayed and looked at his leader.

"I take it you still want that husky for yourself?" asked Slasher.

"Eat the others for all I care, I want him before me-alive" answered Razer. "It's time to end the lineage of pathetic sled dogs".

* * *

Meanwhile in Ferntiuktuk, the kid's were looking through the window of the toy shop. Alice spotted the same teddy that was wearing the pink hat on display (the one that Adam bought for Rosebud).

"Hey it's the hat Rosebud was wearing when the Buddies came back!" she pointed.

"That reminds me, where's Buddy?" remembered Noah.

"Didn't that sheriff dude want to show him to the school or something?" said Pete.

"Yeah but I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon" Jean George and Paul marched out of Paul's house and Jean was preparing to leave.

"Now are you sure you want to go- because if freezing to death is your thing then your going in the right direction?" Paul asked once again.

"Stop being such a baby! Snow storms fly by all the time, what are the chances that it will ACTUALLY effect us?" rejected Jean.

"According to the news...100%" stated Paul.

"I can live with those odds" Jean George re-affirmed his point. "But those dogs wont be able to, which is why I need to get them before they freeze to death".

"I didn't realise Golden retriever's were even sold in Alaska" said Paul.

"If I'm right, which I usually am, those dogs are the parents of those five annoying puppies, that I keep seeing everywhere. I even saw them yesterday in the lowlands! They've come back to haunt me!"

The children couldn't help but to overhear the conversation.

"Buddy and Molly are trapped!" gasped Henry.

"The Buddies are here?" gasped Alice.

"B-but how?" wondered Billy. "They must've followed Buddy into the plane" realised Noah.

"But we cant leave them here, we've got to go get them!" stated Bartleby.

Talon watched the grey clouds approach and realised they couldn't waste any more time.

"Pup's the time has come to rescue your parents" he declared.

"B-b-but the r-raptors" stammered B-dawg.

"I have taught you all that you need to counter their manoeuvres, now it's up to you to free your parents" said Talon. "Hurry, the storm is about to begin".

"Won't you be coming with us?" asked Shasta, hoping Talon would help.

"No. If I reveal myself the raptors will know that I stayed, when they warned me to flee".

"Okay, guys lets get ready" Budderball said.

"I recognise this place, it's near where we met that Inuit man, I think I know which direction we need to head" stated Rosebud.

"Great job sis" Budderball congratulated his sister.

"That's why she's the navigator" added Shasta.

"Good luck in your mission" Talon said, before he departed. The Buddies (led by Shasta and Rosebud) began their trek; running past the mountains and into the thick forest, where the race (in Snow buddies) took place.

* * *

Deceptor rampaged his way through the snow, jumping past skinny trees.

Slasher cut down any trees that stood in his way.

Razer waited on the mountain; the storm had began. It wasn't heavy-yet- but soon it would evolve into a deadly snow storm.

"Curse this planet's miserable weather" cursed the raptor. "If it wasn't for that husky I wouldn't have to bear it! I will make sure he pays dearly for this!"

"Excuse me" Molly approached the front of the cage. Razer growled, causing Molly to retreat but she continued anyway. "What do you have against him, he's just a small, cute puppy".

"I don't really care what he seems like to you?" snorted Razer. "When he was a few weeks old, he freed me from my icy tomb, releasing me into this cruel world. Then his parents killed Claw, my only friend, and now that his parents are dead, he's the next target to...er..target!"

"But he was only a baby" protested Molly.

"He has no parents, who will miss him except for that annoying boy?" dismissed the raptor. He decided to help his comrades in searching. "Try not to freeze to death while I'm gone...and don't go anywhere, ha ha!"

"Ha-ha" Buddy laughed sarcastically, after Razer pounced of the hill and ran.

When he was gone, Deputy Bernie ran up to the cage.

"Buddy, Molly, thank goodness your safe!" he cried.

"Were fine deputy, but that monster is after our pup's you need to go get help" warned Buddy.

"So the tales are true, their is a monster that haunts us" gasped Bernie.

"Three actually, three raptors" corrected Buddy.

"I'll go back to town and find help" Bernie ran off.

The Buddies continued running through the forest, as more and more snow fumed down from the sky. The growls and roars of the raptors could be heard.

"Yikes, it looks like their looking for us" gulped Budderball.

"They should call us white receivers, cause this snow is all over us" shivered Mudbud, shaking the snow of his back.

"We're gonna die out here!" whimpered B-dawg.

"Try to be positive" urged Buddha, trying to look at the bright side of things.

"Okay, I'm positively sure we're gonna die out here!" replied B-dawg.

Shasta and Rosebud were in the lead, running faster than the others. Shasta's vision had began going blurry; he was tired from all the running.

"Shasta, you okay?" asked Rosebud.

"Yeah, it's nothing" Shasta shook of his weariness and continued.

From his high mountain, Talon watched the storm get bigger and bigger; colder and colder. "I was a fool to let those pup's go by themselves; this whole ordeal is my fault" regretted the old dog.


	14. One day, one chance

Bernie ran back to the town and straight and saw Francois, Philippe and lots of other husky's outside a shop. There was also a few huskies which Shasta used to know. "Everyone I need your help, it's a matter of life and death!" he shouted.

"What?!" asked one of the husky's, Baron.

"The monster he's there with two others and he's trapped those puppies who won the race and their parents!"

"Oh no!" shouted Francois saying "oh no" in French. "But we can't go to the lowlands!"

"Yeah those things will kill us if this storm doesn't already" cried Alpine, a female husky that belonged to the Russian man (in Snow buddies).

"But we all know it well, you all used to race there all the time!" argued Bernie.

"Those puppy's saved our lives, I would gladly go with you, deputy" offered Philippe.

The other husky's looked at each other. "They did teach that mean Jean George a lesson" growled a large husky. "What do you think, Cotton?"

"But those things aren't something to play nicely with!" Cotton, a white husky, replied.

"Listen the lowlands are our place to race, not these monsters, if we all go we can defeat them" Bernie tried to persuade them.

"I'm in, those puppies made dog sled racing cheat-free and good again. Plus I once knew this husky" said a slender husky who the others considered a good lead dog. "Anyone else?"

The other husky's began barking in agreement. The owners began pouring out to see what was going on, including Jean George and Sheriff Ryan.

"What's going on?" the confused Sheriff asked.

"Watch out everyone, there's three of them now!" advised Bernie. All of the dogs began running out the town and towards the lowlands.

"There heading to the lowlands!" noted Adam's Dad.

"The storm is starting to go down a bit we must follow them" commanded the Sheriff.

"The raptor's, they know about them!" laughed Jean George. "I still don't think so" said another man.

"We shall see when we go" Jean replied. "To the lowlands!"

Everyone began marching towards the entrance of the town.

"I forgot about those golden retrievers I caught" realised Jean.

The kids and their class was standing outside two and heard this.

"Excuse me I think those are our dogs you caught" Noah firmly told him.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers!" he jeered.

The Sheriff glared at him, forcing Jean to change his tongue. "I mean yes I must return them" he quickly said.

"Excuse me Miss?" the Sheriff said to the teacher. "Something big is going on please take the kid's to the hotel where its safe and don't worry if your dogs are out their we will find them" The kids nodded before the teacher hurried them along. Death was watching this scene unfold from on top of a roof.

* * *

The Buddies and Shasta had reached the hill where Buddy and Molly were trapped on. They were hiding. "Ok, were gonna need to find something sharp to open that lock" stated Shasta. "Does anyone see a icicle or anything?"

"Icicles taste like popsicles right?" asked a hungry Budderball.

"Dude remember what happened last time you tried that?" Mudbud reminded him of when he got his tongue stuck on a icicle.

"This is no time to think about food we need to save mum and dad" said Rosebud.

"Wait where are the raptor's? said Buddha, noticing they were gone.

Razor, Slasher and Deceptor arrived back and were at the entrance of the forest.

"I can smell them, their close" Razor informed them.

"Good, cause i'm getting hungry" snarled Deceptor.

"We haven't caught them yet and their little class is gonna leave soon" noted Razor. "Death is gonna be testy about this"

Death teleported next to them. "Testy, i'm not testy why would I be testy?"" he calmly began before raising his voice. "I'M FURIOUS! Listen lots of humans and dogs are heading here now, hurry up and find them you big lizards!"

"There! Look!" yelled Slasher, spotting them from behind the small mountain. "This time i'll get them!"

Slasher raced towards them.

"Uh, dawg's we got a 911!" shouted B-dawg.

"Ok, it's time to put this training to work" Shasta told the Buddies who nodded in response. They turned and ran towards the former race track.

Slasher followed them in hot pursuit while Razor and Deceptor waited above the hill.

"An army of muts are coming?!" laughed Razor.

"With humans!" shouted Death. "Listen here you reptiles, I've had just about enough of this running around the universe thing, you clearly don't understand the importance of staying hidden!"

"We'll be gone by the time they arrive!" Razor assured him. "But it seem's like this is a turning point for the low land's, the puppies have bought mischief here!"

"Exactly what Drex is concerned about so you big lizards better terminate them!" said Death. Buddy and Molly had had enough of listening to plots against their pup's.

"Listen, tell us why you need them" demanded Buddy.

"Who's Drex and why do you care about our puppies?!" shouted Molly.

"All will be revealed in time" replied the phantom. "Actually no, hopefully it wont".

* * *

On Drex's ship, another one of Drex's top commander's called Dark Blade had arrived. "Where's Death?" asked a concerned Drex. "This is taking to long"

"Maybe we can reply some footage using Exo-striker's built-in camera, you know just to relieve stress" suggested the guard.

"No can do" interrupted MONK-E. "You see his scanner has turned of that mean's he's been destroyed".

"What?! boomed Drex. "Did the dog's to this?!"

MONK-E didn't know what to say.

"It seem's like Death's plan isn't as good as I thought" said Drex.

"His plan?" interrupted Dark Blade. "It was MY plan, I was the one who convinced the female puppy to go to Alaska!"

"Wait it was Blade's plan?" commented the guard.

"All right, i'm going back to the crystal cave's to speak to the wise alien, you two come with me" commanded Drex, who was now seriously concerned about this prophecy.

"Aw what why?!" complained the red guard.

"Because I said so and because YOU were the one who said 'nothing could go wrong' and also JUST BECAUSE!" shouted Drex. "Oh and also I can shoot lightning out of my hands, so that's something".

"Yeah well the witch is 97 years old and is clearly losing her mind"

"Fire him please" whispered MONK-E.

"No excuses! Blade your in command while I'm gone" declared Drex, as they marched into the teleporter.

"Er if your taking everyone with you there's no one for me to command?" Dark Blade stated.

"Command yourself then!" he boomed before they teleported.


	15. Last command

The Buddies, using all of their strength, ran along the former race course followed by a fierce raptor, who was destroying everything in his way.

"That dude is gaining on us" stated Mudbud.

"Don't worry there's some thin ice up ahead, i'v got a plan" Shasta told them.

"Well we'd better run faster!" yelled Budderball.

The puppies ran towards a tree which had been knocked over.

"All right guy's remember our training" Buddha reminded them.

Slasher followed them, destroying all the rocks and logs in front of him. The puppies then put Talon's training to work.

"Remember, follow the paws in front of you" said Buddha again reminding them.

First Shasta and Rosebud got their paws ready followed by the others. They ran up towards the small tree and jumped over it. The charging raptor halted, amazed at what he had just seen. "What!?" he thundered. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Slasher leaped over the tree and continued following his prey.

"Yo, that was of the chain!" shouted B-dawg out of excitement.

"Don't look now, but that green raptor is behind us!" screamed Rosebud.

"I see you puppies have been taught by that Talon fellow in the mountains" realised Slasher. "I thought he had fled but no it seemed he ignored our ultimatum to leave. He will be dealt with soon enough"

The puppies continued running as fast as they can.

"I will tear through everything and everyone in the lowlands until you surrender!" cackled the green raptor. "You will be destroyed; we will prevail!"

As Slasher got closer to them, to the point where he could almost grab Budderball by the leg, a dog suddenly charged out of the trees. Slasher broke the puppies formation and sent them scrambling.

"Talon taught you well but he didn't teach you everything" snarled Slasher.

The dog hurled himself into the raptor and sent him flying into a group of huge rocks, surrounding a mountain. It was Talon.

"Talon!" cheered the puppies.

"Phew that was lucky, another second and I would've been that guy's lunch" wheezed Budderball.

"Now you know how your food feels" laughed Buddha.

"Pup's run!" ordered Talon.

"So you ignored our warnings eh?" grinned Slasher. "You are no match for me, without the aide of your precious Freedom, let's just hope your new pupils don't end up like the last".

"Talon we can't leave you here" refused Shasta, going forward to help him.

"We will reign supreme!" gloated Slasher.

"Go!" repeated Talon, charging at his enemy. "It is time for me to correct my mistake...or pay for them".

As the raptor viciously attacked him and Talon dodged his blows, Slasher's roars had triggered an avalanche from the mountain above them. The snow began pummelling towards them like lava from a Volcano that just erupted.

"Talon please you don't have to be here!" Shasta tried helping his teacher. The Buddies quickly pulled him back and they continued running, as the snow blocked everything behind them, until both opponents were out of sight.

* * *

The pup's found their way to the area which was the finish line, where Francois and Philippe had nearly perished if it wasn't for them.

"I can't believe Talon..." whimpered Rosebud.

"If I know our sensie, he will escape" hoped Buddha.

"Dawgs, we've got our own problems!" cried B-dawg, as before him was Slasher, emerging from the woods.

"It's a pity your Talon the supposed great isn't here to see me claim victory" he snarled.

"Quick this way!" ordered Shasta as they continued jumping over obstacles (much to the surprise of Slasher).They made their way to the area the two older husky's crashed through, which was surrounded by a big tree, followed closely by Slasher.

"You shouldn't have come back now prepare to meet your doom!" Slasher taunted, hoping to scare the young puppies. "How are we gonna jump over that it's bigger than my lunch!" cried Budderball.

"Just remember what Talon told us" advised Shasta.

"The husky pup is correctumundo!" agreed Mudbud.

"Ha! How ironic, the same place your parent's met their demise, on the orders of Dark Blade!" jeered Slasher. "That's what they get for allowing themselves to be slaves to the humans!"

"They weren't slave's stop talking about them!" Shasta yelled at him.

"Ignore him he's trying to make you lose focus" Rosebud whispered to him.

Both the puppies and Slasher charged. The puppies, miraculously, jumped over the tree and stretched their paws so they could miss the ice.

Slasher, unaware that there was ice on the other side of the tree jumped over it. The evil raptor smashed through the ice, sinking in the shallow water below.

The Buddies and Shasta took a minute to catch their breath.

"Good...job everyone" Shasta congratulated them.

"That was mad!" panted B-dawg.

"I'v worked up a killer appetite" Budderball stated.

"We'd better get to Mum and Dad now, it's getting dark!" Rosebud informed them. "Hey look at that!"

Rosebud was looking at a sharp object stuck in the ice where Slasher fell.

"It's that nasty raptor's claw!" realised Buddha. "That might be sharp enough to pick the lock on that cage".

Shasta went over and retrieved it. "Guys I think I have an idea".


	16. Eternal night

In the dark and cold crystal caves, on a moon near Inspiron, Drex was waiting to speak to the wise old alien. "It's freezing out here why did we have to come at this time, better question why'd we have to come at all?" shivered the guard.

"Watch your tongue or your demoted!" threatened Drex.

"Sir, without respect, its freezing out here and I personally think whoever made this suit clearly has no knowledge of space replied the guard.

"Why you-began Drex. "That's it MONK-E your coming with me in the next room to see the old alien, where it's warm, and you can wait out here in the cold!"

The guard sighed while MONK-E cheered.

The two went into the next cave where the wise old alien was sitting by a fire with a crystal ball, talking to another alien.

"Hurry up out of my way!" ordered Drex causing the other alien to run out of the cave.

"Ah Drex your back" greeted the alien.

"Look, you old fool, I sent two agents to destroy the five animals which you say will defeat me one has been destroyed while the other has recruited three creatures to help him and even then it is taking him so long!" explained Drex. "I demand to know more about this prophecy!"

"If you continue on your path you will...trip over" the alien began sounding mystical before changing her voice.

"What?" questioned Drex, before he tripped over a rock and fell, landing in front of the sorcerer. "OW!"

"Followed by pain" the alien whacked him on the head with her ancient books.

"Why you...old fool!"

The wise alien took a moment to look in her crystal ball and calmly replied. "Drex I am not the fool you are the one who has sent Death, one of the most deadliest soldiers, to attack five small puppies"

"Just tell me what you see!" he yelled back.

"Flames are everywhere and there's running, fast running" she started.

"Probably the raptors" guessed MONK-E.

"Yes and no" she replied before adding "I see poor animals trapped in a cage and a hill filled with evil creatures and a desire of revenge and the feeling of hate!"

"What happens to the animals?" asked Drex.

"Their fate is difficult to see but I think if they stay on the right path then this won't be their last adventure" she informed him.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" snapped Drex.

"Well it seem's like a stage is set and all the players are ready" she repeated the words of Drex's evil commander, who created this plan.

"Sir we have a problem" MONK-E interrupted. "A commander called Dark Anthem is calling and he says Death isn't back and they urgently need him to complete the invasion".

"Don't worry if I know Death he will defeat your enemies and be back in time to help them" the guard re-assured him.

"I thought I told you to wait outside!" yelled Drex.

"And I thought you said it was warm in here" whispered MONK-E.

The guard grumbled and went back out.

"I foresee great troubles clouded with evil ahead" warned the sorceress.

"Hmph my life is full of troubles" grumbled Drex.

* * *

The six puppies returned to the mountain area, beneath the hill. "Alright you guys know the plan?" Shasta asked the Buddies, trying to forget about Talon and focus on the task at hand.

"Don't worry dawg...er..we'll be fine" shivered B-dawg.

"Don't be scared B-dawg that will just make them happy" said Mudbud.

The Buddies walked past the mountain in front of the hill while Shasta snuck of with the claw in his mouth. The Buddies were creating a diversion so Shasta could free their parents.

"Where's Slasher?" said Deceptor.

"That's not possible" whispered a shocked Razor

"LOOK THEIR RIGHT THERE GO GET THEM!" screamed Death.

"Why are they just standing there?" wondered Razor.

"Why aren't they running" the confused Buddy asked himself.

Razor and Deceptor raced down the hill and chases the Buddies, who were not leaving the area. Razor tried to attack Budderball and Buddha but the two jumped out the way. Deceptor gave chase to the others but because they were so small it was difficult to attack them all. Razor jumped towards them but once again slipped on ice and fell down a few metres away from them.

"How did they do this?" Razor asked himself before he noticed Shasta with Slasher's claw in his mouth running towards the hill.

"A diversion is it?" he realised. "Those sneaky puppies!"

Razor sneakily walked towards the other side of the hill hoping to beat Shasta to the top.


	17. Chapter 16

The Buddies continued running until B-dawg spotted a small cave near the mountain. "Yo dawgs lets hide in there!" he called to his siblings. The others ran into it while Deceptor roared at them. However this roar caused the ice above to fall and block the cave, leaving the blue raptor to try and brake it.

"What do we do now?" cried Budderball.

"Relax dude i'm sure Shasta has freed mum and dad" Mudbud assured him.

"But what about when this thing brakes the ice!?" panicked Rosebud.

"WERE DOOMED!" shouted B-dawg.

Shasta got to the top of the hill where he saw Buddy and Molly trapped in Jean George's cage. "Don't worry i'm gonna get you out" the husky told them.

"You must be Shasta" said Molly. "Thank you for keeping the Buddies safe".

"Well they did once do a HUGE favour for me" he replied. He picked up the claw again and went towards the cage, hoping to pick the lock. Just then Razer jumped up and landed on the hill causing the surprised puppy to fall back and drop the claw. "So trying to set a trap are you?" the raptor laughed slowly going closer showing his menacing teeth. "Its Shasta isn't it? That's your name? Is it really you, finally we meet at last...for the second time".

"P-please leave us alone" Shasta pleaded.

"Never!" he yelled. "Just like I will never be free from this planet for probably ten more years,thanks to you!"

"Look I've got a thought Razer how bout I go negotiate the Buddies surrender and you let the parents go, eh?" proposed Shasta, noticing the raptor's hideous scar.

"I can see you'v noticed the little parting gift your father gave me" Razer snarled.

"Ok here's another proposition, how bout you let the dogs go and...I'll let you escape" Shasta jokingly said, stalling. "I mean your friend, Slasher, learnt the hard way"

"See, that's the kind of behaviour that led you to release your nightmare"

Death teleported on top of the cage.

"I'v caught one!" Razer told him. Death looked over at the scared husky and didn't seem to care.

"What is this?" he said. "Does this dog look like a golden retriever to you?" "Where are these Buddies, as they call themselves?"

"Over there in that cave, Deceptor is smashing through" Razor pointed out.

"Since Exo-striker's signal is gone of i'm assuming he's been destroyed" said Death.

"Oh how sad" Razer sarcastically said.

"What, who cares about him!" cried the phantom. "Their a diamond dozen and the one's most likely to be picked off, kinda like the pawns in chess".

"Why do you want them?" Shasta slowly asked the scary figure.

"HA, look at the little pipsqueak I just can't take him seriously he's so cute although I guess those eyes are kinda scary!" Death taunted him.

"That is Shasta".

"Him?" gasped Death. "He's a puppy. Your a puppy. What are you gonna do, tough guy, bark at me? Ha. Oh make it stop, it's to funny".

"Slasher seem's to have met his end" Razer sadly told him. Death stopped laughing.

"How do three raptors fail to chase after puppies?" Death demanded to know.

"They know this terrain better than us plus they know those dog sled racing techniques and we aren't familiar with that" Razor told Death.

"Hmm, well a dog sled team is nothing without a lead dog" he grinned staring at Shasta. Shasta ran down the hill and Razor furiously followed him. Death took out his scythe and threw it into the ice blocking the cave,smashing it. The spectre then activated his phantom mode and went down the hill to assist Razer.

"Run!" yelled Buddha causing the others to run under Deceptor's feet.

Buddy noticed the claw had fallen next to the cage. "Molly can you reach that?" he asked her.

Molly stuck her paw out the cage and pushed it closer, before picking it up with her teeth.

"Good, now we need to pick the lock" explained Air bud. Molly stuck her head out the cage and placed the claw in the lock and began turning it. Eventually they got out.

"We're free!" cheered Molly.

"Molly you go help the Buddies" said Buddy looking at Deceptor chasing them around he then looked to his left and saw Razor and Death chasing Shasta. "I'll go help that husky"

"Buddy be careful those two look really dangerous!" advised a worried Molly.

* * *

The citizens of Ferntiuktuk were following the dogs who were running ahead of them. They soon stopped after hearing the loud roars of the raptor's. "It's the raptor's we must be close" guessed the lead husky.

"What was that?" whispered sheriff Ryan.

"It is the raptors they are here!" laughed Jean George. "In your visages! They are here!"

"And i'm outta here bye!" stammered Paul. "I mean I should...go back to town and get some weapons".

"I'll go back to my shop and get some" offered Joe, Adam's dad.

"Hey I wanted to abandon these fools, I don't wanna die with them!" complained Paul, before realising how loud he spoke. "I mean...onward!"

* * *

The Buddies were tired of running and couldn't run any longer. "Ah ha now I got you right where I want you" roared Deceptor.

"Er come on dawg whatever that hooded dude is paying you were'll double it?" lied B-dawg.

"Yeah, y-you l-like...dogie treats right?" drooled Budderball.

"Yeah those things are da bomb!" added B-dawg.

"How about some golden stake instead?" chortled Deceptor.

"Ooh great I could eat!" said Budderball.

"Budderball, he's talking about us!" cried Rosebud.

"Hey over here!" shouted Molly from the top of the hill.

"Hey get back in the cage and lock yourself up!" ordered Deceptor.

Razor lunged at Shasta but missed.

"Would you prefer I eat you right away or eat your friends first?"

"Or I could run; that way I'll let you live" joked Shasta.

"Your crazy, you know that?"

"I like running".

Shasta continued running from Death's shots and Razer's blows.

Buddy spotted a nearly broken,skinny tree on top of the hill and pushed it so it would fall down. The tree fell and went into Razor for fell down and crashed into Deceptor.

Shasta ran to meet with the Buddies. Buddy and Molly joined them. "Quick we need to escape!"cried Buddy. But it was too late the raptors had surrounded them, encircling their prey.

"Now it's all over, you had us on quick the chase didn't you?" said an annoyed Razor.

"Yeah now let's eat them before they destroy that alien guy!" demanded Deceptor.

"Ok now I know these dudes have got the wrong pups" said Mudbud.

"Where did you get an idea like that?" Buddha asked them.

"From me!" interrupted Death. "You see a wise old alien predicted my leader's downfall at the hands of five golden retriever puppies who recently got fame you got fame by landing on the moon. Which is why Rosebud, Dark Blade tricked you into coming here!"

"Rosebud what's he talking about?" asked B-dawg. Rosebud was wondering herself before remembering what happened on Valentines day.

Razor began sniffing. "I smell lots of dogs and humans,close!"

"Hmm it's time to create a diversion, you finish them of and i'll buy you time to escape" ordered Death as he walked into the forest.

All of Ferntiuktuk's dogs, led by the lead husky and Deputy Bernie ran past the forest and began barking, they were followed by everyone else.

"I don't believe what i'm seeing!" gasped the sheriff. Everyone began gasping and murmuring to each other. Razor and Deceptor shrieked at them, making them step back.

"I hate it when your right" Paul whispered to Jean George, who was no longer the madman everyone thought he was.

"Puppies run to the forest!" yelled Bernie.

"This way everyone!" commanded Buddy and they ran into the thick tree's.

Death broke into Jean's cabin in and saw the fireplace. "It's time for some flames!" he cackled before using his blaster to blow up the fire place. The fire then began spreading around the entire house and then made it's way towards the tree's. The wind from the storm was making the fire spread even more and because the storm was now mostly just wind, the snow had little effect to stop it. Snow on the tree's did however stop some of the flames. "Look!" shouted one citizen pointing to the smoke from the forest.

"It must be Death's diversion!" realised Deceptor.

"I'v had enough of these puppies!" roared Razor. "I'm going to annihilate them all!". The two raptors ran into the forest and split up to search.

"Quick call the emergency services!" demanded Paul, as he dodged a scorched branch falling. The sheriff took out his phone and dialled the number.

The Buddies were running in the through the forest trying to avoid the fire. Suddenly two flaming tree's fell down, separating them. Buddha and B-dawg were left near the destroyed house while Mudbud and Budderball were stuck in a area where there was broken trees. Buddy and Molly managed to reach a area where the snow had stopped most of the fire. Shasta and Rosebud were trapped at the end of the forest near the mountain, followed by Razor. Death spotted B-dawg and Buddha running. "I'm ending this now!" he thought to himself. "If I don't get back to Inspiron the offensive is doomed to fail!".


	18. A solider's demise

Mudbud and Budderball were by themselves in the centre of the burning cabin. "What do we do?" cried Mudbud.

"Hey I can smell stake!" Budderball sniffed. He saw a burnt stake up a bent over tree and jumped on to it,using the technique Talon had taught them. Mudbud followed him and after getting to the top of the bent over tree, Budderball saw the burnt stake. "I can't eat this!" he whined. "Noooooo!"

"Bro, this is no time to think about food!" said Mudbud.

Deceptor sniffed his way towards the house. He looked up and spotted the two golden puppies. "Ah, so your up there!" he growled.

"Er Mudbud, I think that raptor can smell food more easily than I can" gulped Budderball. "Let's get out of here!"

"We can't go down he'll get us for sure, just try to climb to tree next to this and don't go near the flames!" instructed Mudbud. The bent over tree was leaning against a larger tree and the puppies began climbing up and jumping on some thick branches. Deceptor climbed up as well. "You can't escape!" huffed Deceptor.

Budderball and Mudbud crawled towards the final branch of the tree. "What now?" yelped Budderball.

Mudbud spotted a tree a few metres in from which was covered in snow, which seemed to have stopped the flames from spreading. "Were gonna have to jump to that branch in front of us"

"Are you crazy?! shouted Budderball. "No way am I jumping, I'm scared of heights and look at all the fire below us, if we fall...

"Budderball, the blue raptor is right behind us we have to!" coughed Mudbud, as Deceptor made it to the top.

"No where to run now!" he laughed. The two bravely took a step back and then ran and jumped as far as they could. Budderball's eyes were shut. Mudbud made it to the other side and grabbed his brother by the tail and pulled him back up. "Come on, through the hole in the tree!" ordered Mudbud. "Oh, my tummy" Budderball groaned.

They ran down the tree through a hole at the top and came out through the trunk at the bottom.

"Ha you think you can out-smart me!" shouted Deceptor. He jumped across and landed on the branch but because of how heavy he was, and the tree was collapsing anyway, when blue raptor landed on it the entire tree toppled over and landed in the fire below.

* * *

B-dawg and Buddha were running through the burning forest, choosing paths which weren't on fire. "where's the others!?" screamed B-dawg. "This is not ok!"

"B-dawg calm down we'll get out" Buddha tried to calm his scared brother. "It's getting dark, the cold will put out the flames".

"Well it is a beautiful night to die" laughed Death, waving his hands about.

"Uh-oh, run!" panicked B-dawg, running away while Buddha tried to catch up to him. Death's cackling followed them.

Suddenly, an ice bomb hit him. Death was standing in front of him pointing his blaster directly at him. He walked closer. "You puppies thought you cute looks could always make you win!" he goaded."Do you fear death? You seem awfully calm for someone who facing it". Death was trying to frighten the young puppy.

"Confronting ones fear only makes you stronger" preached the Zen pup, he was suddenly feeling very cold, almost like he was catching a cold. B-dawg stopped running and turned around.

"Buddha!" he yelled,running back.

"I find it hard to believe a solider like me is having trouble finding a bunch of puppies!" Death shouted. "That was an ice bomb designed to make you feel really cold".

"Answer me one thing" demanded Buddha."You are not from Earth why do you want us gone, why are you here?"

"You puppies get quite the attention it seem's like the humans treat you better than they treat each other" snarled the phantom. "Well you got more attention last month and it was sensed by forces you cannot possibly imagine and they have not reacted kindly to this, and like all threats you can be stopped!"

B-dawg bravely ran up towards him and bit his leg allowing Buddha to run out of his firing range.

"AHH, let go of me you mangy mut!" yelled the creepy spectre. "You have tested my patience, now your all gonna die!" A petrified B-dawg quickly let go and joined his brother who was in front of a tree with a large hole in the trunk.

"Yo let's hide in here!" he whimpered as Death stopped to re-load his blasters. Behind the phantom was a burning tree, close to collapse.

"No" replied Buddha. "B-dawg I need you to be brave for this, you always boast saying you are"

"I will haunt you forever, creeping around every corner, you cannot escape!" cackled the evil phantom. "I know you live in Fernfield and I'm sure your owners won't mind me dropping in!" Of course he was lying he couldn't actually show himself to anyone he was just trying to scare them into giving up.

"But Buddha I think you know i'm not brave, no one even thinks I am, it's not boasting its lying!" B-dawg admitted.

"Well, Bell doesn't think that" Buddha reminded him.

Death took out his blasters and B-dawg slowly came out of the hole in the tree trunk. The burning tree was falling.

"Ok you win" Buddha sneakily told him.

"So trying to scare me with fire eh?!" Death yelled, thinking the trap involved the fire. He activated his phantom mode, to avoid the flames, and charged towards tree behind him collapsed and fell towards the three. "NOW RUN!" ordered Buddha just as Death de-activated his phantom mode and was prepared to fire his blasters's.

"DIE...AHHHHHHH!" he screeched as the tree fell into him. Buddha and B-dawg ran. Death fired one ice bomb at them,which hit B-dawg. The two puppies stopped and looked and saw nothing but a burning tree on the floor and purple mist surrounding it. The greatest commander in galactic history had been defeated by six puppies; the ideology of Death's species revolved around thinking how superior they are to others and now their greatest leader had been tricked and defeated by those they claimed were inferior- ironic.

"W-where's that skeleton ghost thing?" whimpered B-dawg who was shivering because he was scared.

"I don't know, it's like he just vanished" panted Buddha who was sitting down to rest.

"Yo dawg this is no time to rest we got's to find the others and get out of here" coughed B-dawg.. The snow began putting out the fire and fire brigades had arrived. The lead husky and a few other dogs also arrived. "Relax you are safe now puppies" he told them. Deputy Bernie then arrived with fire fighters, the Buddies parents, Mudbud and Budderball.

"I'm so glad your safe" said a relieved Buddy.

"Wait where's Rosebud!?" cried Molly. They all stopped to hear the loud roars of Razer but burning trees were blocking their way.

"Oh no Rosebud!" cried Buddy, running ahead. But the lead husky stopped him.

"No you cant the fire is too thick, we need to wait till the fire is put out!" he advised.

Razer's roars plagued the sky, getting louder and angrier.

"But my daughter is in trouble now!" protested Air bud.

* * *

On Drex's ship a hologram of Dark Anthem, a commander who was working for the same planet Death and Blade did and who was leading their invasion of other planets came on the projector. "Drex I- he started before realising he wasn't there. "Blade whats going on, where's Death!?"

"I don't know, you mean he's not there!?" gasped Dark Blade.

"Where is he?" demanded Anthem.

"He left to eliminate five puppies that pose a threat to Drex, a plan masterminded by your's truly" explained Blade.

"HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS THE PLAN TO FINISH THE ASSAULT WITHOUT HIM WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" thundered Dark Anthem. "All of this because of five puppies?"

"Well...it's six now" joked Blade.

"Oh that makes me feel better" he sarcastically replied. "I'm left with no plan, no reinforcements and I could use some assistance".

Anthem turned of his communication. "No impossible they'v ruined everything!" he shouted to himself.

Dark Blade thought about what to do before finally deciding.


	19. This broken soul

Rosebud and Shasta managed to escape the fiery forest and were trapped on the other side of it. All they could see was some small mountains and what seemed like an endless, icy cold ocean.

"I think we took the wrong path" realised Rosebud.

"Hmm maybe we can- began Shasta. He was interrupted by a angry, loud roar from Razer.

"Uh-oh we better hide!" screamed Rosebud, running behind a small mountain. Shasta followed her just as Razer sniffed his way towards them. "Come out, I know your here!" he ordered.

He looked around and couldn't see anyone. The two puppies tried not to sweat from fear, otherwise the raptor could sniff them out.

"There is no escape, the forest is on fire and your family is probably captured too!" the evil raptor cackled.

Shasta snuck towards a icy, large rock and Rosebud followed him. "Your an idiot for listening to Dark Blade" he called out to Rosebud. "They have decreed a death warrant upon you and destroy you I shall!"

He picked up their scent and jumped on top of the rock.

"AHH!" the two pup's screamed, running as fast as they could. Razer gave chase, all three were trying not to slip on the ice.

"Look, i'm sorry I accidentally released you but you can't blame me for that" Shasta tried apologising to him.

"OF COURSE I CAN YOU SET US FREE AND CAUSED CLAW TO PERISH!" he screamed lunging towards them. The two puppies used Talon's training to jump over him and run. They found another small mountain and hid behind it.

"Rosebud he's here for you, hide in this cave while I lead him away" whispered Shasta.

"What? No you can't go up against that thing!" argued Rosebud.

"I know what I need to do" promised Shasta.

"You don't need to do anything we can just keep running".

"To where, we're at the edge of the ocean; he's blocking the only escape?"

Shasta ran ahead while Rosebud hid inside the cave, shivering.

"I will remember this day as the day dog sled racing finally ends" jeered Razer.

"I believe you missed the _almost_ in that sentence" said Shasta.

Razer lunged at him, and continued striking his claws at him, whilst Shasta backed away each time, dodging them.

"Where is the golden puppy?" he demanded.

Shasta backed away towards two small grave stones buried into the snow. Joe had made two small graves for Shasta's parents in this area so he could remember his loyal dogs.

"I have waited ten years for this moment!"

"I was just born; what happened was not my fault!"

Razer growled before leaping in front of the two gravestones and glared at the names. He picked up the medal Joe won but had placed on the grave of his dogs.

"It is now" he grinned.

Shasta angrily jumped up and grabbed it from his claws, using his teeth and began walking back quickly.

Razer roared and approached him, swinging his claws as hard as possible, enraged.

"Everything I did was all because of you! While you were up there in the spotlight I was locked in the dark!" roared Razer, finally sending his heavy foot into the ice, smashing it. The quake caused Shasta to loose his balance and he slipped and landed on his back, next to the cave. Razer approached him.

"Y-your right it is my fault" the poor husky coughed. "I'm sorry".

Razer's expression slightly changed, before returning to it's evil look.

"I don't want an apology I want the puppies!" Razer looked inside the cave and saw nothing. "What were is she?!"

He got his claws ready to strike Shasta when two snowballs landed on him. He turned around and saw Rosebud.

"And here I thought the only thing animals cared about was their next meal" Razer grunted. "As much as I would like to end you now, I will follow my orders first".

Razer lunged at Rosebud, who screamed and ran behind the huge mountain, where nothing but vast amount of sea was before her.

"You save each other instead of saving yourselves? You dogs are confusing".

"Y-y-you won't get away with this my b-b-brothers have probably stopped your leader and now e-e-everyone knows about you" stammered Rosebud, stalling, whilst slightly moving back towards the edge of the ice.

"Very well, if I go down I'm taking you with me, both literally and figuratively!" promised the raptor as he charged towards her, despite the fact that he knew he will fall into the water. Rosebud tried moving out the way, but the huge raptor knocked straight into her, making them both fall into the ocean. She screamed and tried grabbing hold of the edges.

* * *

In the crystal caves the wise alien suddenly gasped. "What is it?" asked Drex.

"I sense something horrible is happening, there is flames everywhere and death lurking around every corner!" she cried.

"Do you mean death death or are you talking about Death?" asked a confused MONK-E.

"It must be the raptor's they'v stopped those puppies!" hoped Drex.

"No, no no!" the wise alien replied. "The vision is being clouded!"

The guard then came back in the cave. "I know you told me to wait outside but Anthem just called and said reinforcements have arrived and are stopping the assault, Death isn't there either!" he informed his leader.

"Something weird is going on, come on were heading back to the ship now!" ordered Drex.

* * *

"Rosebud!" cried Shasta, as he ran and helped her up. Razer put his head forward, showing his sharp teeth and targeted Rosebud. Shasta ran forward, held Rosebud back and scratched the raptor on his other eye Razer growled and prepared to finish them both.

"You see my face, your life is done!" he shrieked and before he knew it, him and Shasta were back in the same position they were all those years ago, with him lashing out to grab him and failing. Suddenly Talon had rushed out towards the raptor just as he grabbed the two pups by their tails. He flung himself into the raptor and hurled him towards the ocean.

"Get out of my way, you old fool!" he shouted,kicking him out the way before drowning in the deep water. Talon turned towards the two exhausted puppies. "Talon...your...alive?" panted Shasta.

Talon nodded. "I escaped and when I saw the flames, I knew it was my duty to help." Rosebud lay down on the snow and Shasta lay next to her. They were both tired, sweating and panting deeply. "You pup's should be proud you freed Alaska from a dark curse" Talon congratulated them. "So why are you sad, Shasta?"

"It's just the raptor's didn't wan't to be here so it's not really their fault" he admitted.

"Raptor's are predators it's in their nature just like it's in your's to be with your owners who I believe are waiting for you" said the wise dog.

"Once again you surprise me,Talon" echoed a deep voice. A hologram of Dark Blade appeared in front of them. "This was a good plan, and i'v worked on a lot of plans so I should know, but THIS was so... different and I was defeated so i'v come to congratulate you".

"Hey your that creature which appeared to me in the hall of mirrors" realised Rosebud. "I'm guessing your not a good spirit like you said you are".

"No, little puppy, I am not and you can forget asking me about why and who is behind this" snarled the phantom. "I knew I could trick you, you were saying how much you missed this little husky".

Shasta looked at Rosebud, who began turning red. "Blade, there is no place for evil like you, the curtains have fallen on your stage" Talon demanded, remembering when he crashed in Alaska and was helped by Talon, before he knew he was evil.

"And it was a pity I wasn't there myself, my old friend" replied Dark Blade, before his hologram turned of.

"Come along, pup's your owners are waiting" said Talon.


	20. Guide you home

**(yes I have a habit of using Spyro OST names but can you blame me, they have such emotional titles)**

Outside the burnt forest, where emergency services were everywhere the puppies owners were waiting. "Where's the Buddies?" wondered Alice. Just then all of the dogs came out of the forest with fire-fighters and Talon, Rosebud and Shasta ran out later. Deputy Bernie ran up to Sheriff Ryan.

"Good dog, Bernie!" he congratulated him. The Buddies parent's ran up to Noah and Henry while the Buddies ran up to their owners. Shasta ran towards Adam's dad. "Well done, pipsqueaks!" cheered Francois.

Buddy hugged his daughter. "Rosebud, I'm so glad your safe".

"Well we had some help" revealed Mudbud, staring at Talon. "It was my honour" replied Talon.

"Is this that legendary dog you told us about?" asked a very excited Air bud.

"You are quite the legend yourself" said Talon.

"je ne crois pas!" cried Francois saying "I don't believe it" in French. "It is Talon the great!"

"Unbelievable!" shouted the lead husky.

"See, I knew he was real!" lied Snow.

"No you didn't" corrected Phillipe.

"Sounds just like you, B-dawg" laughed Mudbud. "Hey what's wrong with B-dawg and Buddha?"

"N-nothing m-m-much" shuddered B-dawg. Him and Buddha still were feeling terribly cold ,thanks to Death and his ice bombs, after their encounter with the evil phantom, were to scared to talk. They were laying down and resting next to their mum while their owners were ordered to stay behind the police cars. Medical workers came over to the two puppies and decided to take them to the ambulance to check them out.

"It seems like the Buddies truly have gown; lets just never do anything like this ever again" said a relieved Buddy.

"So it seems everyone is happy- except for one" added Talon, staring at Shasta. The pup was looking at his reflection in the ice, sadly. A lot of stuff had been revealed to him and it was hard not to have any parents- unlike the Buddies- to ask him if he was ok.

"Jeez, what a broken soul" joked Cotton.

"Well this 'broken soul' just saved dog sled racing" said Talon. The other huskies cheered- they could finally return to doing their favourite thing.

Paul then turned to Jean George. "Well, I think I owe you an apology, Jean" he admitted.

"I think we ALL do" added Sheriff Ryan. "If there's anything we can do just ask".

"Yeah whatever" snapped Jean. "Just say dog sled racing is back on and we'll call it even".

"Yeah you got it but remember no cheating" said Ryan before turning to the teacher and the kids. "Anyway the plane is coming in an hour you should take the class to the airport and wait and it was great seeing you and of course it was great seeing the Buddies again".

* * *

Later at the airport a plane was waiting to go, the class was waiting in newly created restaurant. The Buddies decided to sneak of and say goodbye to Shasta. The Buddies were once again sadly saying goodbye to their Alaskan husky friend.

"Well once again we had a dangerous adventure but it was fun because I got to see you again" said Shasta. "Thanks for coming all this way just to see me".

"Shasta it was great seeing you again!" Rosebud told him.

"Guess he doesn't know about your crush" giggled B-dawg, who was feeling much better now. Shasta chortled slightly. "Anyway Shasta i'll really miss you, you were snow cool!"

"Whenever it snows i'll always think of you, Shasta, Namaste" said Buddha, sadly. "You know a wolf once told us that if you howl then you won't forget about each other, maybe you should try it".

"Dude remember to hang loose and have fun!" Mudbud reminded him.

"Too bad we didn't get to taste any food from that Italian restaurant" groaned Budderball."But i'm definitely gonna miss you Shasta your the best-est friend we'v ever had!"

"Thank you Shasta for helping our puppies survive" thanked Air bud.

"Aw he's so adorable I think blue eyes suits him" said Molly. "Er...thanks" Shasta awkwardly replied, feeling a bit embarrassed.

The kids then came over and asked them to go in the cargo hold.

"Woah your dogs are cool!" complimented the bully, Rodney.

"Yeah those guys are awesome!" added his friend, Skip.

"Thanks and yes they are awesome" replied Noah. "I can't wait to see Josh's face when I tell him about this".

The seven Buddies went inside the cargo hold. From the window they could see Shasta barking "goodbye" to them. The plane took of and headed towards Fernfield.

* * *

On Drex's warship, the three had returned from the crystal caves, to see that there was no one there. "Hello?" called Drex. "Blade!?

The alien went into the meeting room. "Anthem are you here?! Death, Blade anyone!?"

"Sir, it appears no one is here" said the guard.

"Look sir Death's scanner is offline that means...gasped MONK-E. Drex covered his face and fell back on to his chair.

"Fools i'm surrounded by fools!" he wailed. "How could animals do this?"

"Sir, I know you usually don't like taking my advice, but maybe you should listen to me this time" pleaded MONK-E.

Drex agreed and let MONK-E talk.

"You see this is a classic tale of trying to prevent something from happening but while doing that end up making it happen".

"Huh?"

"You sent everyone to stop the prophecy but you instead increased it's chances of happening. I think it would be better if we forget about it, i'm sure were never gonna see these animals again"

"You... are actually right" admitted Drex. "Instead we will look for the rings of Inspiron and try again to conquer the planet and I will rule as emperor!"

"Who will rule as emperor?" repeated the guard.

"ME IT IS MY DESTINY!" vowed Drex.

MONK-E then remembered Death's advise and rushed to the computers to delete all information on Earth. Unfortunately, the clumsy alien accidentally deleted the location of the rings, which just so happened to be Earth, and the information on the puppies.

"We shall see Drex...we shall see".

* * *

The next day, on Saturday, B-dawg and Buddha were walking around. "Ok remember my advice" said Buddha.

"Don't worry when I see Bell i'll act normal and of course be plain awesome me!" replied B-dawg.

While Billy was having a hair cut he looked through the toy shop window and saw a husky plushy that reminded him of Shasta. "I'm sure gonna miss that cool dawg" he said to himself.

"Miss who?" asked a female voice, startling B-dawg. It was Bell who had heard about the Buddies new Alaskan adventure.

"You got's to stop surprising me like that" giggled B-dawg.

"Why, were you scared?"

"Me, naw, B-dawg ain't scared of nothing!"

"Really so you weren't scared of raptors?"

"Of course not...well maybe just a tiny bit" he lied.

B-dawg took a deep breath before asking her a question. "Hey...er..are you busy tomorrow evening? he nervously asked.

"No why?" she replied.

"Well I was wondering if your not doing anything would you like to go to that drive in theatre with me?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Oh well...wait you said YES?!" cried B-dawg.

"Yes" Bell laughed. "Well I think I can hear my owner calling, see you tomorrow"

Buddha met up with him. "Thank's Buddha for that advice you gave before, that's why your my main pup, dawg!" said B-dawg.

"Well done B-dawg" Buddha congratulated him.

Later at night the Buddies all howled at each other from their separate homes, remembering what the Wolf had told them. Air Bud and Molly heard and howled to. In Alaska, Shasta decided to do a small howl,remembering what the Buddies said, which was repeated by Deputy Bernie, who was with Francois and Phillipe and finally by Talon the great. Although Buddha was still awake, thinking about what Death had told him, he eventually fell asleep. They were unable to figure out that mystery and never did.

 **The end**

 _"So what happened to Drex, Blade, Anthem and Death?" asked a slim adult husky to Talon the great, as they observed the Northern lights. "And the Buddies, are they ok? Did Drex..._

 _"Ah that is an interesting question that I do not know the answer to" replied Talon. "It has been a long time, I am unsure if the pup's are even alive...although I'm confident that they are."_

 _"I have never heard of these 'Air buddies', dogs talk of Air bud, but not of his puppies"._

 _Talon walked forward and looked up at the Northern Lights glistening in the sky, that he believed carried the souls of every dog. "So, young pup's, where are you now?"_


End file.
